


Burn/Hungry Like the Wolf

by floweringlight



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight
Summary: “Be careful with that one, he will do what it takes to survive”Will the burning passion growing between Ignis and Kotone consume them? Or will it become a comforting hearth?Spoilers for Ignis's Route
Relationships: Ignis Carbunculus/Kotone Awaki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. Dark in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this would be a fluffy fic about a cafe owner and her mysterious otherworldly guests? I can't wait to prove you wrong.

I threw myself onto the bed with a loud sigh. “What a day,” I said. I looked around the cozy hotel room. “I hope I made the right decision.” I thought back to the events of the day, still slightly disbelieving the strange situation I found myself in. 

Such a simple whim, yet it changed my perspective on the world. “How long has that door been there?” I wondered. As mysterious as the door itself was, the people who came out of it were more so. 

First was Misyr, the self-styled Demon King. Far too charming for my liking, he kept me unbalanced with his constant quips. 

Then came Ignis, a demon with a fiery personality and ravenous appetite. “Yo,” he said, entering with a bang. “I’m starving, old man! I haven’t eaten in ages.” He stretched, his muscles rippling along his body. I blushed at the memory, covering my face with a pillow, embarrassed by how my eyes had followed his movement. 

My shame had lasted long enough to miss Il’s entrance, though I heard his soft, sweet voice greet the others. When I looked up again, I gaped at the large metal knight standing before me. “Have you shrunk, Souan?” he asked, his gauntlets scratching the back of his helmet. 

“I-” trying to find my voice, I stared at the four beings who obviously knew each other and my Grandpa. They chatted amongst themselves, happy to see each other again. 

“You idiot,” scoffed Ignis, his flames flaring. “This is obviously a different person. For one thing, she’s female. Are you even looking at her properly?”

Misyr laughed. “We can’t even see Canus’s face to know where he would be looking.”

“Who are you, anyway?” asked Ignis rudely. “You’re gutsy to be here while the old man is gone.”

“I-” 

“They might seem suspicious, but they’re all harmless, I assure you,” Misyr said. 

“You talk like you’re not part of that group,” I retorted. “You’re all dubious characters in my eyes.”

“I can’t pull one over on you, huh?” he teased. “You may not know us, but we are all cherished guests of your Grandfather’s.”

“You’re guests?” I grasped the one scrap of information I had and clung to it. 

“Yes,” he said, grinning. “From another world.”

“Uh-huh,” I agreed meekly. “I need to sit down.” Clumsily, I made my way back to the front of the shop and sank to the floor, holding my head. I hid under a table, trying to wake up from the nightmare I found myself in. 

“You’re Kotone Awaki, right?” Ignis asked, peering under the table. “The old man used to talk about his granddaughter.”

“She shares physical traits with Souan,” confirmed Il. “Do not be afraid, Kotone. We mean you no harm.”

“Really?” I asked, looking up at the two before me.

“Truly,” Canus said, joining them. He stepped closer to examine me. I inched backwards, still uncertain. “Did I frighten you?”

“You’d scare anyone with that stupid helmet,” Ignis scowled. “Back off.”

“Kotone,” said Misyr gently, leading me out from under the table and to a chair. “I know this has been sprung upon you suddenly, but would you please sit and listen to our plea before you decide anything?”

I nodded numbly. I studied these four men, thinking. They looked different from before. I couldn’t quite place it. “So... you’re guests?” I asked again, waiting for confirmation.

They nodded. “We’re the Café's regulars,” Ignis replied, crossing his arms. “We hung out here all the time when it was open.” He chewed on his lip. “The old man’s really gone, huh?”

Softly, I replied, “Yes. He died recently.”

“I knew it,” Ignis frowned. “It wasn’t like him to keep us out for so long.”

“That’s why he made us leave. He knew he didn’t have much time left,” Misyr added.

“He was so full of energy,” Il said, frowning. “I cannot believe he is no longer alive.”

“All this sad talk won’t bring him back,” snapped Ignis. “Dead is dead.”

“Ignis, you should talk more respectfully,” said Canus. 

“I’ll talk however I damn want if it brings him back.” Ignis looked away, scowling. “But it won’t. What should we do next?” The four turned their heads to look at me. 

Feeling eyes focusing on me, I stopped biting my thumb and looked up. “Are you asking me?” I squeaked. 

“You know anybody else named Kotone?” Ignis asked flatly. 

I shook my head. Misyr stepped in, smoothing the tension. “Perhaps we should save this discussion for tomorrow and rest. I know we could all do with some time to think, hmm?”

“My room!” Il yelled, flying upstairs. 

“His...room?” I asked weakly.

“We used to rent from the old man too,” Ignis informed me. “Me, Canus, and Il. Our stuff is probably still up there; unless you’ve cleaned it out already?”

I shook my head. “I haven’t been upstairs yet. Um.” I twisted the hem of my dress. “Are you going to stay here tonight?”

Misyr patted my hand. “You should stay at a hotel, to feel more comfortable.”

“I guess?” I said, confused. “But I don’t know anything about you. Can I really trust you?”

Canus knelt, taking my hand. “I vow to protect Souan’s Café and all that resides inside. Do not worry, Miss Awaki. We will take great care with such a precious place.”

“As for getting to know us,” Misyr said, winking, “that is easily remedied. I am Misyr Rex, Demon King.”

“And I,” said the man kneeling before me, “am Canus Espada, fairy knight.” He stood, his armor reappearing in a flash. “I am at your service.”

“Can you all do that?” I asked, momentarily distracted. 

“Kotone, you pervert,” Misyr teased. “Are you asking to see more of me?”

“Shut up, you moron,” Ignis growled. “She was obviously asking about our change in appearance.” He shifted back to his fiery form. “This is how I usually look. I tone it down when I’m here. Wouldn’t want to catch the place on fire.” He turned back into a scruffy man in athletic wear. 

Il flew back downstairs. “All is well,” he announced. “Everything is still there.” His wings fluttered happily. “My precious treasures remain intact.”

“His treasures?” I asked, confused. 

“Don’t ask,” Ignis said flatly. “Or else you’ll be trapped here all night as he tells you about his hobby.”

Il folded his wings back and they disappeared. “Do you like otome games?” he asked eagerly. 

“I’ve never played one before,” I replied. It was the wrong thing to say. Il grasped my hand eagerly, words pouring from his mouth at a phenomenal rate.

“Oh, boy,” Ignis said, rolling his eyes. “Here we go.” He cupped his hand around Il’s mouth. “Hey, featherbrain! You can talk her ear off later. Right now, we’re introducing ourselves.”

Il gracefully elbowed Ignis in the stomach and bowed. “I am Il Fado de Rie, formerly of the heavenly host. Souan took care of me after I fell from grace.”

“A real angel?” I gasped; eyes wide. 

“A fallen angel,” Misyr corrected. “But a nice one.”

“And you?” I asked, looking at Ignis. “What’s your name?”

Sullenly, he answered, “Ignis Carbunculus. I’m a demon beast. Is that a good enough explanation?”

“Yes?” I said hesitantly. He glared at me. “Did I say something wrong?” I asked, unnerved. “You’re staring.”

“No. I’m just looking for the resemblance to the old man. You don’t look like much.”

“E-excuse me?”

He turned away, sulking. I huffed at his rudeness. 

Misyr laughed. “Now that you know a little more about us, do you think you could trust us?”

“I... can try,” I replied, frowning. “It’s all a little much.”

“Trust us or don’t. All I care about is what you’re planning to do with the café,” Ignis retorted. He studied me intently. I swallowed hard, feeling like prey under his gaze. “He talked about you a lot. How come we’ve never met you before?”

“I had work,” I explained lamely. 

“Are you planning to close the café? Or re-open it?” Misyr asked, interrupting us. 

“I’m not sure,” I said honestly. I held out a letter. “Grandpa left the café to me, but I don’t know what to do with it. I’m afraid of disappointing him.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Ignis said bluntly. “Souan loved you. He only wanted your happiness.”

“But this café was important to him. I don’t want to mess up. So,” I said, breathing in deep. “Tell me everything I need to know about your time here, about where you’re from, about the door.”

Misyr settled down in a chair next to me. “Lucky for you, we have all the time in the world.” He grinned. “Where should we start?”

*

Eventually, I fell asleep on the comfortable bed. I slept poorly, haunted by nightmares. “Too many things happened yesterday,” I groaned, rising from the bed. “All the stress probably caused those dreams.” The alarm rang, reminding me to check out. I rushed to pick up my things and left. “Time to see if the café is still standing,” I muttered.

I hurried down the sidewalk, nearly tripping on a small object rolling on the ground. I picked it up. “A pen?” I held it up, admiring it in the sun. “It’s custom-made.”

“Pardon me,” said a deep male voice. “I believe that is mine.”

I looked up and saw an attractive businessman leaning up against a sports car. “Oh, um, here,” I said, offering the pen back. 

“My car is running; do you mind bringing it over?” he asked. “Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s not a problem,” I replied, handing him the pen. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He tucked the pen into his breast pocket. “Would you mind if I bought you coffee somewhere as an appreciative token?”

I hesitated. “That’s really not necessary,” I began. “I have some errands to run.”

“Errands involving Café Enchante?” he asked quietly. 

I stepped back, startled. “How do you know?”

“I know all about you, Kotone Awaki,” he said, smirking. “You see, I knew your Grandfather as well. The difference between me and the other regulars is that I’m completely human.”

“And your name is?” I asked rudely. 

“Pardon me. I forgot my manners. Kaoru Rindo at your service.” He gave me a playful salute. “You’ll see me around the café, should you decide to take over.”

“I haven’t decided yet,” I replied. 

“Let me warn you. I’m sure the others have already pushed you to keep it open. Don’t. They’re not like you and me. There are dangers to surrounding yourself with such creatures. I would hate to see someone as lovely as you get hurt.”

I opened my mouth to retort something in defense of the people Grandpa cherished, but before I could, his phone rang. He held out a finger and picked it up. “Rindo. I’ll take care of it.” He hung up, giving me an apologetic glance. “Sorry. A subordinate at work requests my presence. We’ll have to finish this discussion later.” He slid into the car and drove off.

“There’s no discussion to be had!” I yelled at his retreating vehicle. “What a jerk!” I stomped my foot. “I should discuss this with the others.” I ran the rest of the way to the café.

I braced myself at the door, firmly grasping the doorknob. Pushing it open, my jaw dropped. “Wh-what’s all this?” I asked, bewildered. 

The inside of the café had been transformed. I stepped into a tranquil forest glade full of flowers and birdsong. “M-misyr?” I asked, confused. 

“Welcome back,” he said, winking. “Like our gift?”

“It’s beautiful,” I admitted. “But what have you done?”

“Do not fret,” Il replied, appearing besides the trickster. “All of this is merely an illusion.”

“We wanted to throw a party for you, either a celebration of the café's re-opening or a good-bye party, depending on your decision.”

“I see. And it’s not permanent?” I gestured to the flora and fauna, reaching out to feel a flower. 

“No,” Misyr chuckled. “It will go away, I promise.”

“Where are the others?” I asked. 

“Over there,” he said, pointing. I headed towards the table where Canus and Ignis sat. 

“Good morning,” Canus rumbled pleasantly.

“Hello,” I greeted. 

Ignis said nothing, staring off to the side. 

“Is everything okay, Ignis?” I asked, worried. 

“He’s just put out by an annoying customer we had.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t be back after the beating I gave them,” Ignis said, punching his fist into his hand. 

“You what?” I exclaimed. “We can’t do that to people!”

“Ignis acted in a perfectly permissible manner,” Il said. “Do not be angry at him.”

“Truly, it was like swatting a fly,” Misyr added. “He did you a favor.” Misyr pulled out a chair. “Have a seat, princess.”

I puffed out my cheeks, irritated at the pet names he kept giving me. An impromptu tea party erupted. Misyr passed me a piping cup of aromatic tea. Canus set down a plate of desserts. 

“I didn’t think you’d come back,” Ignis grumbled. “You seemed awfully suspicious of us.”

“I’m sorry about that,” I said. “But I believe you now. Misyr explained some things.”

He pouted, turning his head away. Was he...jealous? 

“I’d love to hear more about all of you, from your perspective,” I said. He perked up. “By the way, who made all this? It’s delicious!”

“The local convenience store,” Misyr teased. “You’ll have to express your gratitude to them.”

“Yes, Canus and Ignis fetched the food while Misyr and I crafted the illusion.”

“Canus...went out?”

“There was a lot to carry,” he affirmed. “I managed fine.”

“That’s...good...” I said weakly. “There was no trouble at all?”

“None,” he said, nodding. “Ignis probably didn’t need to come to help.”

“You big dummy,” Ignis muttered. “She’s asking if people were frightened by your appearance.” He glanced at me. “People do notice him, but it’s not a big deal.”

Misyr piped up. “We take appropriate measures. Il and I craft some strong magic to keep people from causing Canus trouble.”

Canus nodded, lifting a cookie to his mouth. Any further questions I had were derailed by the sight of his food disappearing into his head. “Um,” I started to ask. 

Misyr shook his head, signaling me to be quiet. “Is there anything in particular you’d like to know about us? About our relationship with your grandfather?”

“Yes,” I said, clinging to recognizable topics. “Please tell me.”

We spent the rest of the morning chatting about my Grandpa. It eased some of the grief in my heart to know he was fondly remembered by even these people. Soon we had run out of drinks and food. “Oh!” I exclaimed. “I’ll buy some more.”

“Allow us,” Canus said. “You’re our guest today.”

“I want to,” I replied. “You’ve all been kind to me, and I’d like to return that.”

“Let her go,” groaned Ignis. “We’ll be here all day otherwise. Besides, she likes helping out.” He looked at me sharply. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” I replied, smiling. “I’ll be right back.”

I left the building and looked back at it, still surprised it was completely normal on the outside. After the changes wrought within, I felt sure it would leak out to the world. I giggled at my silliness and began walking towards the convenience store. Several black sedans parked around the café gave me pause. “Strange,” I muttered. 

“Excuse me,” said a man, stepping out of a vehicle. “We would like to have words with you regarding ownership of this café.” He shoved a packet full of legal papers at me. “Everything has been arranged. All you need to do is sign at the bottom and we’ll take custody of the place.” He flashed a badge at me. “I’m from the government, part of the Paranormal Affairs division. We’d like to properly surveil the gate inside and its inhabitants.”

“I’m sorry?” I replied, clutching the packet to my chest. 

“We intend to pay handsomely for the property, don’t worry. Just sign the dotted line and we’ll take care of it.”

“You misunderstand,” I said. “I’d like an explanation about why you are trying to buy this place.”

“I told you. The gate needs to be guarded from the outside world, yourself included. It’s too dangerous. We will take this place whether you sell it to us or not.”

“No.” I returned the packet to him. “There will be no transfer of ownership of this property now or in the future. Please leave.”

“You naïve girl,” he said, raising his arm to strike me. 

Canus appeared behind the man, grabbing his arm swiftly. I heard a slight popping noise and the agent winced. “Didn’t you hear the lady? She asked you to leave.”

“I’m surprised you returned after the pounding I gave you earlier,” Ignis added, cracking his knuckles. “Are you back for more?”

“Don’t you know who you’re dealing with?” Misyr asked, baring his fangs.

“I don’t believe they do,” Il said, surprised. 

“We were attempting a peaceful resolution,” the agent protested, holding his sore arm. 

“Oh? Surrounding a woman’s café with multiple agents in cars was a peaceful solution? I think we have different definitions of the word.” Ignis crossed his arms, glaring at the man. 

Seeing their comrade in trouble, agents began to pour out of the parked vehicles, holding out firearms. 

“What?” I exclaimed. 

“I don’t think he’s involved,” Misyr told Il. “The whole operation is too sloppy for him.”

“I agree.”

“Are you talking about?” I asked, remembering I hadn’t told them what happened earlier. 

“We will be taking this place by force,” said an agent, baring his weapon.

“You guys really don’t know anything,” Ignis said, laughing. “I’m going to have fun.”

“Hey!” I yelled. “Someone could really be hurt! Put those down!”

“Stop resisting,” shouted another agent. 

“You want resisting?” Ignis smirked. “I can give you that.” He snapped his fingers and the firearms glowed red-hot. Agents yelled, dropping their guns. “Glad I got the right temperature,” he muttered. He rolled his shoulders and howled. “Where I’m from, the strongest survive. If you’re picking a fight with me, you must be wanting to die.” 

In a flash, he transformed, flames erupting all over his body. He leapt into the fray, throwing his fists left and right. “That’s amazing,” I gasped, watching him toss bodies up into the air with a single swing of his arm. 

“This guy’s a monster,” one of the agents whimpered, fleeing. 

“Well, duh,” Ignis grinned. “I am a fire demon beast from Bestia.” He gestured to the remaining agents. “Ready for more?”

“I refuse to allow Ignis all the fun,” Canus said, pulling out his sword. He blocked bullets heading my way with his weapon. “You all lack training.” I heard the clink of bullets falling to the ground.

“You really don’t want us to join the fight,” Misyr said, opening his palm to the agents. “We might forget to hold back.” He halted the projectiles with a wave of his hand. 

Ignis knocked an agent into Canus, who fell over with a grunt. I heard a rattle as his head fell off onto the pavement. Surprised, I screamed. For a brief moment the fighting stopped. I pointed. “His head!”

“My bad,” Ignis said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Please be more careful,” Canus reprimanded, standing up. The flames around his neck flared red. 

Misyr laid a hand on my shoulder. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I will?” I said, stunned. “Canus is okay, right?”

He nodded. “The helmet’s all for show.” He pointed at the flickering flames on Canus. “That’s his real head.”

“Oh. Okay.” I felt faint and sat down on the bench by the café door. Chaos surrounded me as the fight continued. 

“Give up already,” Misyr said to the agents. “This is a fight you’ll never win.” Power crackled in his hand. “I’m the Demon King. Such low-level fighters like you could never take on a boss like me.”

The roaring of an engine interrupted everything as a sports car raced to the scene. “That car looks familiar,” I observed. A man stepped out. “You!” I exclaimed.

He crossed his arms and surveyed the area, sighing. “You troublesome subordinates.” He glanced at Misyr. “Sorry about them. I did try to stop their foolish plan.”

“But you probably egged them on, didn’t you?” Misyr observed slyly. 

“No, no,” he protested. 

“Mister Rindo?” I asked, standing up. 

“Kotone, you remembered?” he said, delighted. 

“You were quite memorable this morning,” I murmured. “You work with them?” I pointed to the unconscious bodies on the ground. 

He laughed. “I forgot to tell you this morning, didn’t I? Sorry. Yes, I’m the Chief Intelligence Officer. My job is to protect you from the big bad wolf.” He handed me his business card, winking at me. 

Ignis scowled. “I’m right here,” he said.

“I didn’t mean you, Ignis,” Rindo replied. “You’re just a puppy.”

Ignis bristled, the flames on his body growing hotter. “Watch it, old man.”

“Um,” I said, interrupting. “Shouldn’t we do something about this mess?”

“Let me handle it,” Rindo said, dusting his palms. “You all rest inside. I have some subordinates to discipline.”

“Kotone, how did you meet Rindo?” Il asked. 

“He sort of...hit on me on my way here.”

Misyr turned around, intent on threatening Rindo. Canus grabbed his robes. “Not now. Let him take care of his business first.”

“After all that work, I’m hungry,” Ignis added. He slung an arm around my shoulders, sweaty. He smelled like an autumn bonfire. “What do we have to eat?”

I clapped my hands to my cheeks, mortified. “Oh no! I forgot to buy the food!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not rushing through the whole main story, just the parts up to Bestia. I will likely reference later events as they are pertinent to this fic, but they're not as important.


	2. Night is a Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of the game with a few additions (CW threat of sexual assault)

The next month went by in a whirlwind of activity. Cleaning out Grandpa’s old room was hard, and I hated discarding some of his things. But I couldn’t keep his room the same forever, and I had things I needed to move in. I kept his books, running my hands over the worn spines fondly. At least these familiar friends could keep me company. 

Despite being nervous about living in the same building with three men, they treated me with consideration and respect. And I slept better at night knowing the three were more than capable of ousting intruders. Only when Ignis pounded on Il’s door to drag him out of his room did I flinch at the noise. He meant well, anyway. 

My old job called me repeatedly. I thought about blocking the number but was afraid they would come in person to harass me. “I’ll deal with them later,” I promised myself for the umpteenth time. “Right now, I have some regulars to welcome.” 

With a smile on my face, I headed downstairs. I had a lot of work ahead of me to open the café. I greeted Misyr, Canus, and Ignis. Il was still sleeping—at least, he hadn’t yet left his room for the day. Mister Rindo entered, carrying a bouquet of roses. “For you,” he presented with a flourish. “To brighten up the place.” 

“Thank you,” I said, blushing. While I hadn’t forgiven him for his attitude when we first met, he had tried to win me over with his attention. Out of all the regulars, he was the one who set me off-balance the most. I was never sure what his motivation was. 

Misyr batted his eyes at Rindo, a fang peeking out between his lips. “Is that for everyone or just Kotone?” 

Rindo laughed and rudely said, “Buy some yourself if you want flowers so badly.” 

Ignis glared at the bouquet in my hands, scowling at Rindo. “Is something wrong, Ignis?” I asked, worried. “Are you allergic?” 

He crossed his arms, scuffing his shoes on the floor. “They’re fine. I just think everything is moving too fast. It’s not like I don’t like you, I’m just not ready to let go of Souan. He’s what made this place.” 

“It’s okay, Ignis. I feel that way too,” I replied, smiling softly. “I promise to do my best to honor his memory.” 

“Whatever,” he said, flushing. “Don’t let any of us work you too hard, especially that one.” He pointed at Misyr. 

Offended, Misyr feigned innocence. “She’s our princess. I hold her in the highest esteem.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Let us know how we can help, okay?” 

“Please,” Canus added. “Put my strength to use.” 

“Just don’t ask him to use the computer,” Ignis muttered. 

“Why not?” I asked, confused. 

Canus’s flames turned red in embarrassment. “Technology does not mix well with me,” he explained. “Anything I attempt to use inevitably shuts down forever.” 

“It’s a blue thumb of death,” I whispered poetically, awed by such a terrible talent. 

Rindo chuckled, overhearing me. “Something like that. If you want help with computers and I’m unavailable, Il handles technology the best.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“Ask Il first,” Misyr said, winking. “Rindo’s age might make it difficult for him to assist you. Il knows all the current trends.” 

Rindo bristled. “I’m not that old,” he grumbled. 

I looked at the five men in front of me. “I never asked. How old are all of you?” 

“Like, when were we born?” Ignis asked, puzzled. I nodded. “I guess...around 25 years ago now?” He shrugged. “Age doesn’t matter in Bestia.” 

Rindo coughed awkwardly, looking away. Misyr grinned, slyly eyeballing Rindo. “Ignis is closest to you in age,” he offered. “The rest of us are ancient.” 

“I am young for a fairy,” Canus added. “Compared to others of my kind, I am only a century old.” 

My mouth dropped in surprise. “Really?” 

“Yes,” he replied. “Fairies are very long-lived.” 

“Il has some years on Canus,” Misyr said, smirking. “A few hundred at least.” 

“And you?” I asked, curious. 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m almost as old as time itself. Now, Rindo, how old are you again?” He grinned. 

Rindo narrowed his eyes at Misyr. “I’m forty-two. It’s a very respectable age.” 

“Yes, you’re a very normal middle-aged man,” Misyr teased. 

“A normal middle-aged man,” Ignis repeated, grinning. 

“A normal middle-aged man,” Canus parroted. 

Rindo sighed, “Could you please knock it off? Why am I the butt of the age jokes when Misyr is right here?” 

Canus interrupted, flames burning green in curiosity. “What is your age, Kotone?” 

“I’m older than I look,” I said hesitantly. “I know I look fresh out of highschool, but I’m twenty-three.” 

“So young,” Rindo murmured in a slightly strangled voice. 

“I thought you knew, Mister Rindo ,” I said innocently. “Weren’t you the one who said you knew all about me?” 

Three heads turned to stare menacingly at Rindo. “What does that mean?” Misyr asked coolly. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said nervously. “I only skimmed her file. I wouldn’t violate a woman’s privacy like that!” 

“There’s a file on me?” I asked, worried. 

“The GPM has a dossier on every human in constant contact with non-humans. It’s to keep everyone safe.” 

“That’s a little creepy,” I protested. 

“She’s right,” Ignis said, growling. “Where’s the file? I’m gonna burn it.” 

“It’s part of my job. I’m the Chief _Intelligence_ Officer, remember?” 

“You certainly are not demonstrating any intelligence at the moment,” Canus observed. 

“It appears I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Rindo said, bowing to me. “I’ll return later when the atmosphere has calmed down.” 

“Sure,” I said hesitantly. “Thank you again for the flowers.” I set the bouquet in a clear vase on top of the counter. I looked around. Il was still upstairs. “Should I go check on Il?” I asked. 

Ignis groaned. “He’s at it again, isn’t he?” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“It’s better if you go see for yourself,” Misyr encouraged. I followed Ignis upstairs, wincing as he hammered on the door heavily with his fist. 

“It’s time to come out, you hermit!” he yelled. “You’ve been in there all morning.” Ignis yelped as the door swung open and he fell inside. I heard crashing and cursing. Suddenly, silence blanketed the floor. 

“Now I’m worried,” I said, peering into Il’s room. Ignis lay on the floor, unconscious, as Il spun around holding his Switch in rhapsody. “Um, Il? Is Ignis okay?” 

Stepping into the room, I realized Il couldn’t hear me. Large headphones covered his ears and he beamed at his screen. I tapped him on the shoulder, backing away as he spread his wings, startled. 

“Oh, Kotone!” he said, removing his headphones. “May I help you?” 

“Um, I wanted to start some paperwork in Grandpa’s office, but I had some trouble with the computer. Misyr said you could help?” 

He smiled beatifically at me and fluttered over. “Of course!” He looked down at Ignis’s supine body. “When did that happen?” he wondered, surprised. 

I bit back a laugh. “You don’t remember?” 

“Was that my fault?” he asked innocently. 

“Well, I didn’t see it happen,” I replied, “but Ignis was trying to get you to come out. You might have accidentally done something.” 

He frowned. “Oh dear. I will apologize later. Let’s leave him there to recover.” Il stepped over Ignis and followed me downstairs. Setting up the computer and internet took no time at all with Il’s help. Soon I was typing away at the desk, glad to make progress on opening the café. 

Ignis stomped down the stairs, rubbing his head. “Stupid,” he grumbled. 

“You’re awake,” I said. “I was worried.” 

“It happens a lot,” he muttered. “Featherbrain isn’t aware of his surroundings half the time.” 

“Would you like me to make you something?” I offered. “I was about to eat lunch.” 

He shook his head. “I’ll go buy something at the corner store. Besides, you can’t make anything for people yet.” 

“Sure I can,” I said, smiling. “As long as I don’t charge you for it. I want to. It would help me learn what you like.” 

“If it’s no trouble,” Ignis replied sullenly. 

“No trouble at all,” I said cheerily. 

“You got any meat?” he asked. “I don’t care as long as there’s protein.” 

“Of course,” I said. “Would you like pork or beef ramen?” 

He shrugged. “What’s better spicy?” 

“Beef it is,” I said. Smiling, I began to prepare the food. 

The door chimed as Rindo re-entered. “I brought lunch as an apology,” he said. I pouted at him. “What did I do this time?” he asked, confused. 

“Nothing,” Ignis grumbled. “What did you bring?” 

“Maybe another time, then, Ignis,” I promised. He nodded, sulking. 

Rindo held up two full bags. “I stopped at the burger place. That okay?” 

Ignis grabbed a wrapped hamburger. “It’s fine,” he spat. He sat down at a table by the window, looking outside as he bit into the bun. 

“It was very kind of you, Mister Rindo,” I said, choosing my own sandwich. 

“You can call me Kaoru,” he said. “We’ll see each other plenty to become familiar with each other.” 

“I suppose,” I said reluctantly. 

“I truly am sorry,” he said, lowering his head. “I should have explained my job when we first met.” 

“It’s all right.” I looked over at Ignis. He seemed lonely. I decided to spend more time with him. 

I slid into the seat in front of him, startling him. He swallowed the bite of his burger hastily, wiping his mouth. “What do you want?” 

“Am I bothering you?” 

“No.” 

“Then can I sit with you?” 

“I guess.” He took another bite, eyeing me warily. 

“I wanted to know you better. You’re a very reserved person and I don’t want to offend you by accident. Since I started here, I’ve been worried that you don’t like me.” 

He shook his head, chewing. “I told you, I don’t have a problem with you. I miss the old man. You being here reminds me that he’s gone.” He huffed. “I’m not good with feelings.” 

“It’s okay,” I encouraged. “I miss him too. I hated cleaning out his bedroom. It felt like I was throwing away parts of him.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, understanding. 

“But then I realized I still had my memories of him and felt better. I think as long as we share with each other what made Grandpa special to us, he’ll live on in our hearts.” 

Ignis blushed. “That was really cheesy,” he muttered. “Still...you’re not wrong.” He ducked his head, avoiding my gaze. “I’ll support you all the way, all right? If you’re really going to make this place yours.” 

“That means a lot,” I said, beaming. “Thank you.” 

He jabbed his finger at me, the hamburger in his hand sliding a little in the wrapper. “Don’t give up. We all think you’re the best choice for the café.” 

I blushed, flattered by his opinion of me. I reached across the table and grasped his wrist in my hands. “I promise to do my best.” 

He pulled away, embarrassed. “It’s nothing to get excited about.” 

“How adorable,” Rindo teased, coming over. “Are you going to wag your tail at her praise?” 

“Sh-shut up!” he yelled, standing up and glaring at Rindo. “Quit making fun of me.” He turned to me and asked, “Well? You still going to cook me lunch?” 

“But, the food?” 

“I’m still hungry,” he said, crossing his arms. “And I’d rather have something made fresh.” 

I covered my smile with my hand. “Of course. I’ll start right away.” 

* 

“I have to buy supplies,” I informed the regulars. “Quite a lot, actually. Can anyone come with me to help carry?” 

“Is anyone free?” Misyr asked, looking at the other three. “I have to meet the coffee supplier. And since I’m the only one who knows anything about coffee, no one else can do it.” 

I grimaced. “I’m really sorry, Misyr. I’m learning as fast as I can.” 

“No one is blaming you,” he said. “It just so happens I’m the most familiar at the moment.” 

Il frowned. “I volunteered to program the new accounting software for Kotone.” 

“You’d be no help anyway,” Ignis retorted. “I’d go if I weren’t supposed to clean out the storeroom.” 

“I’m available,” Canus said quietly. 

I bit my lip, looking at him. “Are you sure?” 

“Souan trusted me to help him with the shopping, so I am acquainted with the area.” 

“All right,” I said reluctantly. “I could really use the help. Thank you, Canus.” 

He bowed. “It is my pleasure.” 

To my surprise, no one gave Canus any funny looks. Instead, it seemed he was well-beloved of the neighborhood, though they did keep calling him Mister Helmet. He sighed. “I don’t know why they persist in that nickname.” 

“It is a little odd to wear a knight’s helmet all the time,” I said. “Maybe a motorcycle helmet would be a nice change?” 

Canus thought about it, his flames flickering a deep blue. “Perhaps. Though I am uncertain if it will stay on my head.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” I encouraged. “And you would draw less attention.” 

“Very well,” he agreed. “Next time I will try the motorcycle helmet.” 

Shopkeepers greeted Canus, sharing neighborhood gossip. Children ran around, laughing. A little girl gave him a dandelion. “For you,” she said bashfully. 

He held it to his helmet, audibly inhaling for her benefit. “Lovely,” he said. 

She hugged his leg and ran off, giggling. “I think you have an admirer,” I said. 

He shrugged. “I do not understand my appeal with the little ones, but they are fun to talk to.” 

Some high school girls came up to us, flirting with Canus. “Is she your girlfriend?” They asked curiously. 

I shook my head. “I’m a friend. I own a café in the area and Canus kindly offered to help me with my supplies.” 

“That’s a shame,” said one. “You look great together.” 

“I know! Let’s take a picture of them!” 

“Ooh! Yes! I can send it to you after,” said the first girl. 

“Um, I suppose?” I looked to Canus for help. 

“If it would please you,” he said finally, flames turning pink. 

“Great! Stand over there.” 

The girls bossed us around, positioning us in one pose after another, snapping photos on their phones. “You could really model somewhere, Mister Helmet,” they cooed. “With that body!” One of them swooned dramatically. 

“I apologize for their antics, Kotone,” Canus said quietly. 

“It’s all right. It’s kind of fun,” I said, smiling at him. 

His flames turned pinker. “Then it was not a waste.” 

We exchanged my number with the girls and my phone buzzed as each picture arrived in my inbox. “Thank you,” I said, waving at them. 

“No, thank you!” 

We left the shopping area with full arms and hands. “It was nice to see how well people treat you, Canus,” I said. “I’m glad.” 

“It is nothing,” he dismissed. “I am merely kind to them.” 

“Not everyone is kind, you know,” I replied. “It may mean nothing to you, but to others it can be the highlight of a bad day.” 

“I see,” he murmured. 

“Anyway,” I said, smiling, “we got a picture out of it.” I showed him the photo. “You really are photogenic.” 

“I... thank you.” 

We walked in amiable silence back to the café. 

* 

I dragged my hands over my face, exhausted. “The numbers don’t add up.” I picked up my to-do list and sighed. “How does this keep growing longer?” I threw my head down on the desk. “This is hopeless.” 

“Bad morning, Kotone?” Rindo asked sympathetically, leaning against the counter. 

“Mister Rindo? When did you get here?” I asked. 

He shook his head. “It’s worse than I thought. I’ve been greeting you the past five minutes.” 

“I am so sorry,” I apologized, standing up quickly. “I didn’t realize.” 

“I know,” he smirked. “And did you also see Il sitting at the counter all morning?” 

I gasped at him in horror. “I’m a terrible host!” I ran over to Il. “I’m sorry, Il. I didn’t mean to ignore you!” 

He waved me off. “You were busy. Besides, I am close to a resolution in this story.” 

“How much sleep are you getting?” Rindo asked me, crossing his arms. 

“Enough,” I protested feebly. 

“What’s going on?” Misyr asked, coming in through the gate. 

“She’s overworking herself. I thought you of all people would have noticed.” 

“Is that so?” 

“I’m not.” 

Misyr tilted his head at me disapprovingly. “Il, how much sleep has she had?” 

Il put a finger to his chin. “According to her recent schedule, three hours?” 

Misyr scowled, crossing his arms. “That is not enough. Kotone, why aren’t you taking better care of yourself? If something happened to you, it would devastate all of us.” 

“I’m sorry.” I hung my head, feeling scolded. 

Misyr patted me gently on the head. “That won’t do. Rindo, she’s all yours for the day.” 

“Me?” he asked, surprised. “You trust me that much?” 

The Demon King chuckled darkly. “No. But as a fellow human, you understand her needs better than the rest of us. Take her out to relax, will you?” 

“Of course,” he said. Rindo took my hand. “Let’s go upstairs and find you something suitable to wear for a night out.” 

Misyr grabbed Rindo’s shoulder roughly. “No funny business.” 

“What kind of man do you take me for?” 

“A gentleman, of course,” Misyr said. The “or else” was implied. 

Rindo helped me select an appropriate outfit and left so I could change. I ran my hand down the dress. “When was the last time I wore something nice?” I wondered. I quickly prepared myself, nervous. “This is not a date,” I reminded myself. “He’s just taking you to dinner to keep your mind off the café.” 

I walked quickly downstairs, bashful under five pairs of eyes. “I’m ready.” 

Misyr softly whistled. “Rindo, I swear you better take care of our princess.” 

“Stop it,” I said, gently pushing on his shoulder. “You’re embarrassing.” 

Canus and Ignis took me aside. “If he tries anything, kick him in the nuts,” Ignis advised. 

“And slit his neck,” Canus added. 

I giggled. “It won’t come to that, but I appreciate your concern.” 

“It better not,” Ignis said, cracking his knuckles. 

Il hugged me good-bye. “You look lovely, Kotone,” he whispered. “Remember you’re worth more to us than Rindo.” 

“Thank you, Il,” I replied, laughing. 

“Ready?” Rindo asked, opening the passenger door. 

“I suppose?” I sat down and buckled myself in, tapping my toes nervously. Rindo opened his door and slid in, turning the ignition as he clicked the seatbelt into place. He reached over and squeezed my hand. 

“Relax, we’re having fun. You remember fun, right?” 

Indignant, I turned to answer him and saw he was teasing me. “Do you enjoy getting a rise out of me?” I asked. 

He shifted the car into gear. “Yes. You make the most expressive faces.” 

I harrumphed, looking out the window as we sped by. “You’re awful, Kaoru.” 

He chuckled. “I can be. But I can also be someone to depend on if you’ll let me.” 

“Maybe,” I replied evasively. 

Rindo laughed. Soon he was ushering me into a classy restaurant. I felt underdressed. Noticing my self-consciousness, Rindo reached out and held my hand. “You have nothing to worry about. No one will judge you here.” 

“Okay,” I said quietly, choosing to trust him. 

We ate and talked. I found myself relaxing, enjoying his company. “That’s better,” he said, smiling. “You really looked terrible when I saw you earlier. I’m glad this is helping.” 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I haven’t taken time for myself lately.” 

“You need to, especially if you’re going to run a business.” 

“I will do my best to remember that.” 

“Good.” Rindo signaled for the check and paid. He stood up, extending his hand to me. “Would you like to go for a drive around the city?” 

“Sure,” I agreed. 

We made small talk in his car, learning little things about each other. “I know I came off as overbearing when we first met,” he said, glancing at me. “I have my reasons for feeling so strongly.” 

“A bad experience?” I asked sympathetically. 

“You could call it that,” he replied quietly. “I didn’t want to see you go through something similar.” 

“I appreciate your concern,” I told him, playing with the skirt of my dress. “But ultimately, I am capable of making my own decisions. I hope you’ll respect that.” 

“I will,” he said, nodding. “If you need someone to lend an ear, I will always be here for you.” 

“Thank you,” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back. “He really is quite handsome,” I mused. “He knows it, too.” 

“What are you thinking?” 

“Nothing flattering, I’m afraid,” I teased. 

“Ouch,” he laughed. “I better escort you home soon, or Misyr will carry out his threats.” 

“What did he say?” I asked, curious. 

“Nothing that should grace a lady’s ears,” he joked. 

He waited for me to go inside the café before driving away. I went to bed relaxed for the first time in weeks. 

I woke up with cramps. “Already?” I cried. “It was just last month!” I rushed out of bed to the bathroom. Dismayed, the telltale stains of my monthly cycle were lightly spattered on my underwear. “Well, that explains some things,” I muttered glumly. Popping some pain relievers into my mouth, I grimaced at the bitter taste. I changed into my clothes and grumpily went downstairs to wash the medicine down with something to drink. 

“Good morning,” greeted Misyr. 

“Nothing good about it,” I groused. I tossed back a glass of water. 

“Are you hurt, Kotone?” he asked, peering over his newspaper. 

“No.” 

“Hmm,” he said suspiciously. “You’re not yourself today. Did Rindo do something?” 

“This has nothing to do with him.” I put hot water on to make myself some tea. The soothing scents of my favorite blend would chase away the gloom of my period. “Honest. I woke up in a bad mood, that’s all.” 

“All right,” he said, picking up his cup of coffee. He returned to his reading. I began making scrambled eggs and bacon to serve to everyone for breakfast. The front door chimed as Rindo came in. 

“You’re early,” I said, flipping the bacon on the skillet. 

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Where did all that relaxation go? You’re so tense this morning.” 

“Sometimes I wake up grouchy. What’s the big deal?” I exclaimed. 

The gate rang and Ignis stepped through. He sniffed the air. “Kotone, are you bleeding?” 

“No,” I replied. “You’re the second person to ask me that.” 

“You smell funny, that’s all.” 

“I’ll shower later, okay?” I snapped. 

“No, not like that,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, I smell blood on you.” 

“I’m not-” I stopped, holding the spatula in my hand. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Ignis repeated, tilting his head. 

I blushed. “I don’t want to explain,” I muttered. 

“I see what’s going on,” Rindo said, nodding. 

“What? What am I missing?” Ignis asked. 

“Please, enlighten us, Rindo, since Kotone refuses to.” 

“Only if she gives me permission.” 

I slammed four plates of breakfast on the counter, shoveling a forkful of eggs in my mouth. “Go on,” I muttered with my mouth full. “I’m not doing it.” 

“Ah, well,” Rindo dithered, trying to figure out how to communicate the situation delicately. “Some humans have a monthly process where their bodies prepare for a potential pregnancy. The lining inside a womb is shed for new lining to grow. As a result, bleeding occurs. This process can take up to a week. Afterwards, the womb is ready for a fertilized egg to implant and create a human child,” he stammered. 

“That sounds unpleasant,” Misyr said, sipping his coffee. 

“It is,” I grumbled. 

“Do you have this cycle?” Ignis asked Rindo. Kaoru sprayed his coffee out of his mouth, coughing. 

“Uh, no. This only happens to people with wombs.” 

Ignis sniffed again, staring at me. “How long are you going to bleed for?” 

“All week,” I replied miserably. “I have a rough one. Some people don’t get cramps. I do. I’m also irritable and tired for most of it.” 

“That sucks.” 

“You have no idea.” 

Ignis leaned over the counter, smelling me. “I might have to stay away from the café until it’s over.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to trigger any instincts.” 

“Do I smell like food?” I asked. 

“No...” He thought. “And not like a female in heat, either.” 

I blushed, drawing invisible circles on the counter. 

“You smell injured. It might trigger me to overprotect you.” 

“I’m sorry. I can see a doctor about taking medicine to stop the cycle.” 

“You can do that?” 

“Yeah. I never needed to before, but if it bothers yours and Misyr’s sense of smell, it wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“It would also take care of ovulation,” Rindo reminded her, looking knowingly at Ignis. “That’s more like a heat than a period is.” 

“Rindo!” I cried, humiliated. 

“What’s ovulation?” Ignis asked. 

“It’s when a womb releases an egg ready for fertilization,” Rindo said. 

“Like a chicken?” Ignis asked, confused. 

Misyr snickered. “It’s like when a female goes in heat, Ignis.” 

“Except I won’t be whining to be impregnated,” I snapped. “It doesn’t work that way in humans.” 

“I definitely shouldn’t be here during that,” Ignis mumbled. 

“Why not?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. I leave when the females in my village go in heat. I don’t want my instincts to override my body.” 

“Oh.” None of us looked at each other, feeling very awkward. 

Il broke the tension, coming to the table. “Kotone, may I have a strawberry smoothie?” 

“Of course, Il,” I said gratefully, happy to focus on something other than the mating habits of demon beasts. For the rest of the day, I couldn’t meet the eyes of anyone but Canus and Il. 

I had all but forgotten the conversation when the next week rolled over. 

It came back to me when Ignis pinned me against the storeroom wall, huffing deeply. “Don’t move,” he warned, voice straining. “I’m doing what I can to hold back.” 

“Ignis?” I asked, concerned. 

“You smell like a female in heat,” he groaned. “Better than anyone I’ve ever scented before. I bet you taste sweet.” 

My whole body flushed, a warmth running from my head to my toes. “Go,” I said. “Go home.” 

He panted. “I’m trying. I was heading to the gate when your scent overpowered me. I don’t want to hurt you, Kotone. Call out for someone to come in case I lose control.” 

“I trust you, Ignis,” I said softly. “It’s my fault for not seeing a doctor sooner. I’ll take care of it right away.” 

“Don’t blame yourself,” he said with gritted teeth. “I’ve been around human women lots of times. Why are you the only one affecting me?” 

“It’s because I’m the one you’re around the most,” I said. I hesitantly reached my hands out. 

“No!” he barked, jerking away. “If you touch me, I’ll devour you.” He whined. “You smell delicious.” 

“Canus!” I called, “I need some help in the storeroom!” 

The fairy knight entered, his flames dark in confusion. “What is the matter?” 

“Ignis needs to go home,” I said. “But he’s having trouble.” 

“Are you all right?” Canus said, stepping closer. Ignis growled at him. 

“I’m fine. He’s working very hard to keep me safe. But he might need a little push.” 

Canus walked closer, calmly talking to Ignis. “My friend, I know you don’t wish to harm anyone. But if you allow your wolf instincts to take over, you will hurt Kotone. Please step away.” 

“Mine,” Ignis growled, turning around to face Canus. “Not yours. Mine.” 

“She belongs to no one, Ignis. You’re slipping into your beast self.” 

With his back turned to me, I inched away. Canus kept his attention until I began running towards the door. Ignis howled, trying to chase me. Canus blocked the doorway. “Ignis,” he said. “Go home. Come back when you’re yourself again.” 

Ignis snarled. “Give her back.” 

“No. She is not yours to possess.” Canus smacked Ignis across the face. “Apologies, my friend, but you need to return to your senses.” 

Ignis whimpered, falling back. “Run me to the door,” he whispered. “I’m losing control.” 

“Very well.” Canus hauled Ignis over his shoulder and raced through the café to the gate. He put Ignis’s hands on the handle. “Go. Come back in one week.” 

“Tell her I’m sorry,” he said sadly. “I tried.” 

“She understands. Now go.” 

Ignis opened the gate and Canus shoved him inside. He exhaled loudly, worn out. “It is safe, Kotone,” he said loudly. “He has gone home.” 

I stepped out from my room, looking down the stairs. “Is he okay?” 

“He will be. What happened?” 

I fumbled an explanation. “I need to call my doctor. This is getting taken care of immediately.” 

Canus nodded somberly. “That would be wise. He apologized, by the way.” 

I shook my head. “He didn’t owe me one. He didn’t hurt me.” 

“But he might have.” 

“Yes. Thank you for coming.” 

Canus bowed. “I am glad I was close by to help.” 

“Me too.” 

* 

Ignis returned the next week, head hanging in shame. He apologized to me repeatedly until I told him to shut up. “If you want to make it up to me, you can help taste my coffee. I need to learn to make it.” 

“Fine.” He glanced at me. “I’m not going to have to repeat this next month, am I?” 

I shook my head. “I took care of it. As long as I take my shot every four months it should be safe for you.” 

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” he mumbled. “Still, I’m glad.” 

He sat down with the others and I watched them nervously. Each one took a mouthful of the coffee I made and swallowed with complicated expressions on their faces. “Do you know how to make coffee?” Ignis asked. 

“Not really,” I admitted. “I’ve been studying the manual. Is it that bad?” 

“It tastes like shit,” Ignis said, gagging. “I don’t like coffee, but I know it’s not supposed to taste like this.” 

Rindo agreed. “It certainly has the appearance of coffee. But the taste and smell are...lacking.” 

“It is very acidic,” Il pronounced. “But I prefer sweet things anyway.” 

Canus set his cup down. “Souan’s coffee was more refined in its palate.” 

I looked at Misyr, the only one still silent in his critique. “I think it’s fine,” he said, taking another drink. 

“Stop teasing,” I scowled. “I can handle it.” 

“Really. It’s fine. But if you really want to make it taste better for everyone else, I can show you how to make some later.” 

“Thank you,” I sighed. “I have to buy more coffee beans anyway.” 

“Tonight, you will witness the magic of coffee making,” Misyr promised. I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. Whew. I didn't know if I should put a content warning but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Also, I upped her age because 19 is her canonical age? No thank you. Canus, Il, and Misyr aside, I am not comfortable with that age gap.


	3. Steam in the Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milestones are achieved and a certain demon gets a talking to

Misyr cornered Ignis in the café. “I heard last week a wild beast threatened the safety of our princess,” he said, eyes glittering with malice.

“Yes,” said Rindo, standing to join Misyr. “You’ve been a bad puppy.”

“I told you not to call me that!” Ignis bristled.

“But you were physically aggressive last week, correct?”

Ignis hung his head. “If it weren’t for Canus, I-” he grabbed his head in his hands. “I really could have hurt her.”

“It is good that you did not,” Misyr said, baring his teeth at Ignis. “And if you ever put her in danger like that again, I will obliterate you where you stand.”

“I would let you,” Ignis said. “I could never forgive myself if I hurt her.”

“Has that happened before?” Rindo asked, curious.

“Not with a human,” Ignis mumbled. “When I was younger, a girl in my village went into heat earlier than normal. Since everyone in Bestia shares the same cycle twice a year, I can usually avoid it by coming to the human world. Not this time. She drove everyone into a frenzy. We were all throwing ourselves at her door. She refused to open the door until she saw me in the crowd. She whined at me. I fought them all off until I was the only one standing. Then she let me come in and we...uh...”

“We get the picture,” Rindo sighed. “You don’t have to elaborate.”

“Thankfully, it didn't take. But I felt sick about it. She used me. She told me later she was disappointed. I was supposed to impregnate her with a strong child. It turns out that she had somehow planned it all. My first time was a lie all along. Ever since, I’ve sworn off mating with anyone.”

“That’s a long time to be pent-up,” observed Misyr. “I would know.”

“No one needed to know that,” Ignis snapped. “I only told you this because I was trying to explain what happened. Bestia values the strong, and that permeates all areas of life. I hate it. I never want to take someone’s body like that ever again.”

“It sounds like it was consensual,” Rindo said.

“Can you consent if your instincts make you act on those urges? I don’t think so. I envy the weaker demon beasts. Some of them have developed lifetime mates. I want all of Bestia to do that. No more competing for the best. No more coercion. Just beasts who want each other.”

“That’s a lofty goal,” Rindo observed.

“A worthwhile one,” Misyr added. “I am glad you were able to fight it off enough to protect Kotone.”

“I barely did. I’m glad Canus came when she called. I was close to snapping.” Ignis looked down. “I feel bad she had to take medicine for my sake.”

“She wanted to. It was her choice.”

“Still. She should feel safe here too.”

“I think she does,” Rindo said confidently. “A normal woman wouldn’t stay in a house with three strange men, let alone inhuman men.”

“Are we done?” Ignis asked, crossing his arms. “I promised to pick up the groceries.”

“I think we’re done,” Rindo said.

“Just remember what we’ll do to you if she’s ever in danger again.”

“Trust me, I won’t forget.”

*

I brandished a framed certificate from Health and Safety. “We did it!” I crowed. “Café Enchante is open for business!” I waited for applause. Looking around, I saw apathetic faces. “Why aren’t you more excited?” I asked, pouting.

“Well,” Misyr said sheepishly, “we’re the only ones who frequent the café. It doesn’t matter if you’re open or not.”

“Yeah,” Ignis said. “You were practically open already. This is just a formality.”

“Sorry, Kotone,” Rindo apologized. “I agree with them.”

“Even you, Il?” I asked helplessly.

“As long as I am able to stay here and play my games, the café being open doesn’t affect me.”

“Still, this is a milestone for Kotone,” Canus said. “We should celebrate for her sake.”

I shot him a grateful look. “It’s okay to be selfish, Kotone. You can call us fuddy-duddies and demand a party,” Rindo said.

“Then, I want a party,” I stated. “I have all the menu ideas planned.”

“Very well,” said Misyr, “with one condition. You are not allowed to do anything. We are celebrating your accomplishment. Go relax while we take care of the party.”

“But-” I protested.

“No buts,” Il said. “Let us pamper you.”

“I get that you don’t like being idle,” said Ignis, “but it’s okay every once in a while. You’ve earned it.”

“All right,” I said reluctantly. I went upstairs and wandered my room aimlessly. “This is boring,” I sighed. “I’m so used to running around I’ve forgotten how to relax!” I flopped backwards onto my bed, thinking. “Misyr forbade me from helping. He didn’t say I couldn’t observe.” With that loophole discovered, I sat up and went downstairs to check on the preparations.

The sizzling of the skillet drew me into the kitchen. “Ignis? How is it going?” I leaned against the doorway, watching him brown a steak.

He looked at me and returned to his task. “Don’t come closer,” he said. “The oil is popping. Wouldn’t want you getting burned.”

“I didn’t know you could cook,” I said.

He shrugged. “I can do basic meals, and food I really like.” He held the skillet out for me to examine. “I think it’s ready, don’t you?”

“I agree. Why steak?”

“It pairs well with tea, right?” he asked eagerly. I didn’t have the heart to correct him.

“I’m sure everyone will enjoy your efforts,” I said diplomatically.

“Why are you down here, anyway? Didn’t Misyr banish you to your room?”

“I’m bored,” I grumbled. “Can’t I do something to help?”

“Well, I have all those dishes that need washing, if you really want to feel useful.” He put his fist on his hip, teasing me. “Shouldn’t you scold me for making you work?”

“Nope,” I said, smiling. “I asked for it.”

“Well, thank you for volunteering,” he mumbled. “And for taking care of this place. It means a lot.”

“I’m sorry?” I asked, not hearing his last sentence.

“Nothing,” he replied roughly. “The water’s gonna be cold if you keep standing there spacing out.”

I laughed. “Aye-aye, captain!” Washing the dishes took no time at all, and soon everyone was sitting around the table.

“I see we’re returning to the forest glade,” Ignis complained. “Shouldn’t you try something different?”

“Hey, you do it sometime, yeah?” Misyr retorted.

“I offered to create a volcanic illusion, but Misyr refused.”

“Rightly so,” Rindo said. “I wouldn’t be comfortable in a dangerous environment like that.”

“Me either,” I replied, selecting food and dishing it onto my plate.

“Honestly, it surprises me how well you’re taking all this,” Rindo said, leaning towards me. “Considering how treacherous it can be around these four.”

“Pardon me,” Canus interjected, “but your government agency holds far more treachery than we do.”

Around a mouthful of steak, Ignis agreed. “That whole setup when Kotone arrived was positively underhanded.”

“Chew with your mouth closed,” Il reminded absently.

I laughed at their bickering, tasting the food before me. “This is delicious,” I said, stuffing my face. “All of it.”

Ignis beamed. “I told you tea went well with steak.”

I giggled as the other four looked at him askance. “You said what?” Misyr asked, grinning.

“You still have a lot to learn, pup,” Rindo teased.

“Stop calling me that!” Ignis growled. “Or I’ll show you how dangerous I can be.”

“How does the GPM determine who is safe and who is not?” I interrupted, curious.

“We have a classification system. Level one inhumans are rational and appear cooperative. Level two inhumans are incapable of speech but not aggressive. Level three inhumans are the ones to watch out for. They neither communicate nor cooperate. However, it is the GPM’s duty to investigate potential threats in Level one. Some inhuman creatures mask their true intent.”

“I see.” I leaned back, thinking. “Do you classify worlds the same?”

“Oh no,” Rindo replied. He pulled out a tablet, opening a document. “We have very little information on the various worlds we know exist. In fact, most of our knowledge comes from the four sitting in front of you.”

“Really?” I asked, turning to Canus.

“Indeed. Everything the GPM knows about Medio is what I have shared. No one has visited that world yet to investigate it.”

“We’re working on it, but currently the only gate operating is the one in this café. We do send agents through wormholes occasionally, but those tend to open up only on Bestia. That’s the place we know most about.”

“Would you tell me about your worlds?” I asked eagerly. “I’d love to hear where you’re from.”

Over the course of the afternoon, I was entertained and perplexed by the descriptions of Medio, the fairy world; Bestia, the demon beast world; Asmodeus, the demon world; and Caelum, the world of God and angels. Il’s explanation clarified the least about Caelum. I decided it didn’t matter whether I understood or not, he seemed uncomfortable talking about his home.

Our conversation was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled it out and wrinkled my face in annoyance. “Sorry,” I apologized. “I should take this, if only to stop them from calling me.”

“Who is it?” Misyr asked, worried.

“My old job. Ever since I quit, they’ve been hounding me over the phone.”

“That’s stalking,” Rindo said, scowling.

“Maybe if I stop ignoring the calls they’ll finally give up,” I said, standing up and walking away to take the call. “This is Awaki,” I answered.

I winced, pulling my ear away from the phone as a loud blast of vitriol poured out. “Why haven’t you been taking my calls? Do you have any idea how inconvenienced I have been trying to reach you?”

“I don’t understand,” I replied, when the yelling finally stopped. “I turned in my notice months ago. What business could you possibly have with me?”

“You turned in your notice, but you never stayed to train your replacement! Why did you burden me with the cost of training a new employee to take over your position? I demand you return to take care of that. It is the least you can do after all we have done for you.”

“Excuse me?” I yelled. “I slaved away at my desk for you for hours beyond what I was contracted. No one at your company worked harder than I did. I kept track of my hours; you know. I’m sure the Labor Department would appreciate my records of how you treat employees.”

“You don’t understand-” my ex-boss blustered.

“I think you give me too little credit,” I stated firmly. “Your business is struggling, isn’t it? Why else would you harass me to return? I’m a nobody, but I kept things together.”

“You!” I heard a loud inhale on the other end, knowing my former employer was about to scream.

“Good-bye,” I said calmly. “Don’t call me again.” I hung up and sighed.

The five men sitting at the table stared at me. “Are you all right?”

I cheered, jumping up and down. “I did it! I finally told him where to stuff it!”

“You impressed me with your sneakiness,” Misyr said. “Keeping detailed records for blackmail. How ingenious. Fitting for a recruit in the demon army.”

I raised my eyebrow at him. “Excuse me? I have done no such thing. You never asked me to join and I never volunteered.”

“Sure,” he said, winking at me.

“How were you able to hide those records?” Canus asked.

“I lied.” I smiled widely. “I can’t believe he bought it!”

“Nice,” Rindo said, nodding. “And I might make a call to the Labor Department anyway, to make sure he does not harass you further.”

“That would be nice,” I said, nodding. “I wasn’t the only one he mistreated.”

“You’re strong,” Ignis said, “to take that for more than a year.”

“Not really,” I replied. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go. That company took advantage of my desperation for a job.” I exhaled again, stretching. “But I’m free now! I feel like I could take on anything!”

“Why don’t we test that?” Misyr asked, smiling slyly. “Would you like to visit one of our worlds?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tricky to write Ignis's experience with sex. He brings up a good question. Can people who are biologically compelled to fulfill a procreative desire consent? I hope I dealt with it well. I can't wait to introduce Kariya in two chapters.


	4. Earth is Afire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Canus-centric chapter

“Is everyone ready?” Canus asked, his hand on the gate.

I nodded; excited and determined. “Remember, we leave at the slightest hint of danger,” Rindo instructed.

“I know.” I smiled at them. “I believe you will all keep me safe.” After Misyr’s challenge yesterday, we discussed which world to expose me to first and decided Medio was the least threatening. I couldn’t wait to see where Canus lived.

“Let us go,” Canus said, pushing the door open. Il took my hand and we walked through.

Wind whipped around me, pulling me through the gate. I felt everyone’s warmth as we walked together. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and I felt another presence. A burst of static assaulted my senses and I covered my ears, letting go of Il’s hand. Something grabbed my ankle, dragging me downward. I kicked out, fighting its grip. Finally, I broke free. I freewheeled through space, landing with a thud in a forest.

“Where am I?” I said fearfully, looking around. “Where did everyone go?” The sweet fragrance of flowers soothed my nerves even as I worried about my friends. “What should I do?” I paced back and forth, thinking.

Eventually I concluded it would be better to explore and figure out where I was than to stay in one place. I tied my bandanna on a tree branch to leave a trace of myself behind in case the others were nearby. Then, with my chin set firmly, I began walking through the woods, following the trail.

Two small glowing beings appeared out of nowhere, giggling. “What kind of creature are you?” asked one.

“I’m a human. Can you help me? I’m lost.”

“Would you like to play?” asked the other.

“Not right now,” I said, frustrated. “I need to find my friends. Do you know Canus?”

The first fairy gasped. “Canus Espada? The bringer of death?”

Thrown into distress, the two beings fluttered away. “Wait! Come back!” I sighed. “I must be in Medio if they knew Canus’s name.” I kept walking until I came to a large waterfall. I looked down, swallowing hard. “That’s a long way to fall.”

I couldn’t see any way around the chasm, so I decided to return the way I came. The two beings popped up again.

“What are you?” asked the first.

“Would you like to play?”

“I can’t right now,” I said. “Don’t you remember? We met back in the forest.”

“Want to fly with us?” the first one asked. “It’s fun!”

“See?” said the second, pushing me back over the precipice.

“No!” I screamed, falling.

“Hold on, Kotone!” yelled a familiar voice. With a mighty leap, Canus plunged down into the chasm. He wrapped his arm around me tightly. “Don’t let go.” I clung to him tightly, terrified. Canus drew his sword and stabbed into the cliffside, grunting as we hit the wall. Our descent slowed as his sword effortlessly cut down. When our momentum had slowed enough, Canus withdrew his sword and we fell into the water with a splash.

“Are you all right?” he asked, flames flickering yellow with worry.

“Thanks to you,” I said breathlessly. “How did you find me?”

“Ignis may be weaker here, but his senses remain sharp. He tracked you down with his nose.”

I muffled a giggle in my hand, imagining the prickly hothead scenting me like a bloodhound. Canus helped me up onto the bank and I wrung my dress out.

“Kotone!” yelled Ignis, relieved. The other three were not far behind him.

I shivered, still dripping. “Ignis, would you mind drying her out?” Canus asked.

“What am I, a hairdryer?” he muttered. “Just this once, okay?” He stood closer to me, warming me with his flames.

“They’re smaller today,” I observed.

He sulked. “It’s this place. I hate it.”

“He’s upset that he can’t be stronger than Canus in Medio,” Misyr teased.

Il grabbed my hands. “Were you hurt?”

I shook my head. “Canus saved me in time.”

“I don’t understand how you were separated from us,” Rindo frowned.

“It should not be possible,” Misyr agreed.

“Something strange happened,” I said quietly, trying to explain. “There was static and a presence in the gateway.”

“Hmm,” mused Rindo. “I will have our scientists examine this anomaly.”

“I have never heard of such a thing,” said Misyr, tapping his chin.

“We should return to the café,” Rindo instructed. “Surely this is enough to warn you of the dangers.”

I shook my head. “I’m not going back yet.”

“Why not?” he asked, crossing his arms. He looked at me sternly. “You could have died, Kotone.”

“I know. But I don’t want that to be my only memory of Medio. I want to see the world as Canus sees it,” I said stubbornly.

“She has a point,” Misyr said, backing me up.

“Besides, those fairies meant no harm,” Canus said, sighing.

“No harm? They pushed Kotone off a cliff!” Rindo exclaimed.

“Many of the fairies here are like children. They do not understand complex concepts like danger or death. They truly desired to play with Kotone.”

Il wrapped his arms around me protectively. “I will keep you safe, Kotone,” he promised. “Let me be your wings so you do not fall again.”

I grasped his forearm and smiled at him. “Thank you, Il. I know I’m in no danger as long as I am with all of you.”

Canus held out his gauntleted hand to me and asked, “Would you like to continue? We can return if you so desire.”

I took his large hand in mine and said, “Show me Medio, please.”

“Very well,” he said, nodding his helmeted head. “This way.” He led us through the glade back up to the top of the cliff. “I shall show you where the gate is should this happen again.” We walked in the opposite direction where I had landed, and I saw a door like the one at Café Enchante nestled between the trees.

Canus looked up at the sky, following the sun’s direction. “Good. It is nearly time. Watch.”

I marveled as the leaves on the trees changed color and the season changed from summer to fall. “Does this happen often?”

“Every day,” he said softly. “Medio cycles through the seasons as a way to show the passing of time.”

“It’s beautiful,” I said, awed.

“Yes. Watch your step,” he cautioned, maneuvering me around tree roots.

A sarcastic voice broke through the foliage and a brightly colored person stepped into view. “Even nature uses colors to disguise poison underneath.”

“Vennia,” greeted Canus, gripping my hand tightly. “What brings you here?”

“To welcome our visitors to Medio, of course,” Vennia replied. “I bring with me an invitation from the Queen. She would like to meet these people. Why she has decided to lower herself to your level, I do not know.” He gazed snidely at Ignis, Misyr, Rindo, and me.

Canus’s flames flickered dark purple, indicating confliction. “Would you like to meet with Titania?” he asked me.

“I’m not dressed for an audience with the Queen,” I whispered. “Another time?”

“Please convey to Her Majesty that we sorrowfully cannot attend to her today. Should she extend such an invitation in the future, we will gladly accept,” Canus told Vennia.

“For once you show sense. It is a shame I must obey her orders to bring you to her.” Vennia beckoned with an elegant finger. “Come.”

Despite our uncertainty, we followed Vennia through Medio on a rigorous hike. When we stopped, I bent over to catch my breath.

Vennia looked back at us. “I am surprised you managed such a difficult walk. We are nearly there.” Vennia flung open the intricate doors and ushered us inside.

A young woman sat serenely on a lotus throne. She smiled at us. “Welcome,” she greeted. “I am Titania, Queen of Medio.”

Clumsily, I curtsied at her. Next to me, Canus knelt, bowing his head. “Yo,” said Ignis, nodding his head. I shot him an anxious glance. He ignored me.

Il bowed gracefully, light shining down on his head. “It is an honor, Your Majesty.”

Misyr leaned against the throne and winked at Titania. “From one ruler to another, your kingdom is much lovelier than mine.”

She giggled, covering her mouth. “Thank you, Demon King.”

His eyes widened in delight. “She knows who I am!”

“But of course,” Titania said. “Canus has told us all about you. It is a pleasure to finally put faces to the names.” She gestured with her hand and a table grew out of the ground. “Come, sit and take tea with me.”

Canus stood off to the side, his flames flickering blue. He watched the rest of us take our seats. “Will Canus join us?” I asked Titania, worried about the knight.

She shook her head. “He is shy. His position here makes him feel unwelcome.”

“What do you mean?” I said, tilting my head.

“Fairies in Medio are not born, per se. They manifest into being when there is a need.” She looked down sadly. “Canus has a difficult role to fill. Though he does his duty, the fairies fear him and so he is alone.”

“Can nothing be done?”

She smiled at me. “Continue to offer your friendship to him, all of you. That is all I ask.”

We ate and drank as Titania peppered us all with questions about our lives outside Medio. Ignis found himself frustrated trying to make conversation with the small fairies flitting around his head.

“How do you have fun?” he asked, ducking as they zoomed around.

“We play,” answered one.

“Play what? Do you have sports, like boxing?”

“What is boxing?”

“It’s fighting with rules.”

“What is fighting?”

I laughed as he growled. “They are like children,” I said, delighted. Ignis had enough and walked away, shooing the fairies off.

“At least you are no longer afraid of them,” Misyr observed. “Good.”

I saw Canus leave the room out of the corner of my eye. I stood up to follow him. “I should see how he is doing,” I said, excusing myself.

Vennia stood in my path. “I know where he goes. I will lead you to him.”

“Thank you.”

The path wound outside, and I realized the time had changed again, to winter. I shivered. “Kotone? Why are you out here?” Canus asked.

“I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Ah. Well. This is my favorite place in all Medio. You can see the whole world from here. Look,” he said, guiding me over to him.

My mouth dropped as I realized Medio was one single enormous tree. “Impossible!”

“Indeed. Yet it is true. Our world is grown on the branches of Yggdrasil, the World Tree.”

I beamed at him. “This is truly a gorgeous view. I see why you like it.”

His flames turned pink. “May I be honest with you, Kotone?”

“Always,” I said.

“I am glad you have accepted me for who I am. I know I frightened you at first.”

“You did, but not any more than the others.”

He chuckled. “You are not afraid now, I think.”

“No.”

“Good.” His flames turned green. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” I replied, curious.

“I have a face. Would you like to feel it?” He took my hands and lifted them upwards to his flames. I stood on my toes to reach. He guided my hands, saying, “This is my cheek, and this my chin. Up here is my mouth and my nose. And further up are my eyes.”

“I don’t understand.” I felt the warmth of a face, but no distinguishing features.

“It is forbidden for anyone to see or feel my face. It is part of who I am as a Dullahan. Even though you cannot see anything but flames, I do possess a head like yours.” He paused, thinking. “Though I am certain yours is fairer.”

I laughed. “You flatter me.”

He turned pink. “I think I speak the truth.” He lifted my hand to his flames and my knuckles were brushed with warmth. “I am glad I can share this with you.”

“Me too. Thank you for giving me your trust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ignis in the next chapter, don't worry.


	5. Woman, You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby tsuntsun is introduced! Lots of Dilf action for a story about Ignis (haha)

A week later the charms of Medio had not left my mind. I hummed, thinking of the lovely Queen and her sardonic advisor. I hoped to visit them again. Before I opened the café for the day’s business, I wiped down the tables and swept the floor. I found myself in the room with the gateway. I polished its frame, musing over my strange regulars.

A burst of static, like the one before, startled me and I leapt back, eyeing the door warily. The door chimed and Misyr stepped through. “Starting a greeting service?” he teased. “I don’t mind, but shouldn’t you start the coffee?”

“You’re right!” I exclaimed, hurrying to the kitchen. I brought out a cup of Misyr’s favorite coffee. “Here you are,” I said, setting it gently on the counter.

“Thank you,” he said, inhaling the aroma and savoring his first sip. “Your skills have improved since the first time you made me coffee.”

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t be much of a café owner if I couldn’t make coffee.”

Il came downstairs, yawning and stretching his arms. “Kotone, may I have a latte?”

“Of course, Il. Would you like anything else?”

He shook his head sleepily. “Not yet.”

I turned the espresso machine on to froth the milk and selected the lightest flavor of coffee we had. After the milk had foamed an adequate amount, I slowly added the coffee. “Here you are,” I said cheerfully. “It’s not like you to be tired this early.”

He slowly took the cup and drank deeply. “I stayed up late trying to finish the latest route in my game.”

I frowned at him. “Il, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“Stop mothering him,” grumbled Ignis, plopping onto a stool next to Il. “He’s a grown man and can take care of himself.”

Il smiled sweetly at me, ignoring Ignis. “I do not require much sleep. Do not worry, Kotone.”

“If you say so,” I said reluctantly.

“Where is Canus today?” Il asked.

“He had business in Medio to attend to,” Misyr said, drinking his coffee. “He should be here tomorrow.”

“I never asked him what sort of work he did,” I said, frowning.

“Who cares?” Ignis said, leaning on the counter. “Seeing you jerks everyday doesn’t exactly make me curious about your lives at home. Can I order breakfast now?”

“Sure,” I said, readying my pen to take his order.

He reached across and put his hand over the notepad. “I wasn’t talking about you when I said that, okay?” he mumbled. “No one in their right mind could think you’re a jerk.”

I smiled at him. “I knew you didn’t mean me, Ignis. Though you probably shouldn’t talk about your friends that way.”

He scoffed. “Them? My friends? They’re more like annoying neighbors.”

I giggled. “All right. Now what do you want to eat?” I took his order and asked the others if they wanted anything before heading to the back to begin cooking.

When I returned, Misyr had sat between them, a sly look on his face. I prepared myself for trouble. Eyeing him, I set Ignis’s plate down and went to fetch Il’s parfait.

“Isn’t it nice that our lovely owner has shown interest in us? Hmm?” I heard Misyr say as I walked back into the main room.

Il nodded, smiling. Ignis looked away, mumbling, “She’s just doing her job, isn’t she? It’s not more than that.”

I handed Il his parfait and looked sternly at Misyr. “Are you causing trouble?”

He widened his eyes innocently. “Me? You must have me mistaken for a different Demon King.”

I rolled my eyes. The main entrance chimed, and I turned to greet the only person who used that door. “Good morning, Rindo-” I stopped. Unless Rindo had found a fountain of youth, a different person stood there.

“Hey, old man,” Ignis yelled, not looking behind him. “Are you done with that headless suit of armor yet?”

Misyr put a heavy hand on Ignis’s shoulder, sending him a sharp look. “That’s not Rindo.”

“What?” he exclaimed, turning his head to look. His jaw dropped. “Who is that kid?”

“Headless suit of armor?” asked the stranger. “I thought this was a café.”

“It is,” I assured him, gathering my wits. “Can I help you with something?”

“I’d like an iced coffee. That okay?”

“Of course!” I hurried to make his drink as I nervously glanced at the other three whispering to each other.

“When was the last time a new person came here?” asked Il, thinking.

“That one girl ten years ago was looking for the Four Lords, remember?”

“Oh, yes.” Il nodded. “That was fun.”

“I don’t like it,” Ignis mumbled. “How did he see through the barrier?”

“You know it happens occasionally,” Misyr replied. He eyed the stranger thoughtfully.

I shakily held out the iced coffee. “Here you are,” I said, smiling awkwardly. “I hope it is to your satisfaction.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. I’m not that picky.” He sat at an empty stool and drank quickly.

Misyr sidled next to the pre-teen and leaned his head on his hand. “I admire how easily you pass as a human.”

I shot Misyr a stern look. He winked at me, which only increased my anxiety.

“I can do that too, but eventually the illusion fades. How are you doing it?”

The adolescent recoiled. “Are you crazy or something?”

Ignis choked on his food, coughing loudly. I hurried to check on him. “Are you all right?” He waved me off, pounding on his chest.

I returned to Misyr’s very ominous questioning of the stranger. Suddenly, I shivered as the air grew colder. “What?” I asked, running to the thermostat. “I didn’t turn the air conditioner on.”

Frost spread underneath the iced coffee the boy was holding. My teeth chattered.

“Careful,” Misyr said. “Wouldn’t want to shatter that glass by making it too cold.”

The boy glared at Misyr and slammed a ten-dollar bill onto the counter. He fled before we could question him further.

“Nice going, Misyr,” Ignis said sarcastically.

“Really, Misyr,” I scolded. “Threatening a kid like that.”

“Threatening? I was having a friendly conversation with him.”

“That’s not how it sounded. You practically told him you intended to peel his skin off to see underneath.”

“Did I?” Misyr blinked in surprise. “I assure you I meant no harm.”

“Fat lot of good it does now,” Ignis scowled. “He’ll probably never come back.”

I looked at the money and made a face. “He didn’t wait for his change.”

*

“I promise I’ll visit soon, mom,” I said, speaking into the phone. “I miss you too.” I hung up with a sigh. Turning around, I apologized to Canus and Rindo. “Thank you for understanding. I haven’t spoken to my parents in a while, partly because I don’t know what to tell them.”

“They don’t know about the otherworldly element?” Rindo asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No. What am I supposed to say? Some days even I have trouble wrapping my head around all this.”

“It probably makes it harder knowing you’re sharing your living space with three men,” Rindo said knowingly.

“I do not understand,” Canus said. “How would that cause trouble?”

Sulking, I looked to the side. “I am a woman, you know. Even in today’s age it causes unnecessary speculation when a woman lives with several men.”

“Why?” Canus asked innocently.

Rindo laughed, throwing his head back. “It... just...it does, okay?” I sputtered, unwilling to explain further.

Canus’s flames flickered yellow. “Have I said something wrong?”

I shook my head. “You’re fine, Canus.” I cleaned off the countertop and stopped, remembering what happened yesterday. “There is something I wanted to talk to both of you about.” I recounted the events that led to the strange boy freezing everything inside the café. “Do you know what we should do?” I chewed on my bottom lip, worried. “He was really scared.”

“Unfortunately, I’m swamped at work right now, or I would try to help.”

“What’s going on at the GPM, Kaoru?”

He rubbed his head sheepishly. “It’s my fault for taking all those photos of Medio. The lab rats keep peppering me with questions. It’s the most information we’ve had of the place since Canus came.”

The Dullahan crossed his arms. “Titania would not thank me if I allowed more of you to come through.”

“I would never presume to take advantage of our relationship like that,” Rindo said. “Besides, the only place we can reliably access is Bestia. They’ll have to be satisfied with that.”

“How come?” I asked curiously. “I thought the only gate was right here.”

“It is. However, one of our scientists figured out how to stabilize a wormhole and we’ve been using it to visit Bestia.”

“No wonder Ignis has been complaining about human intrusion lately,” Canus said.

Rindo laughed awkwardly. “Sorry about that. Anyway, Kotone, if you give me a description of the boy I can see if he’s already in our files. I can’t do more than that until my workload shrinks.”

“I appreciate it,” I said gratefully. “He was a normal looking boy, really, except for his very white hair.”

“White hair? Ice? Hmm,” Canus murmured.

“Do you know something?” Rindo asked.

“Maybe. It sounds familiar. Titania and Vennia have lived longer than I, it is possible they will recognize those traits. I will ask them. In the meantime, could you keep me abreast of the situation?”

“Certainly,” Rindo said. “I’ll look him up tonight.”

*

“Ignis,” Rindo said, crossing his arms. “I need your help.”

“I’m busy,” Ignis replied, working his way through his brunch of steak and eggs.

“I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

Ignis sighed and stood up, shoving the plate forward towards me. “Here,” he said. “Keep it warm for me, would you?”

“Okay,” I said. “Are you two going somewhere dangerous?”

Ignis shrugged. Rindo paused in thought. “Perhaps,” he said. “I may have located the boy. His name is Kariya Abe and he was born with the genetics of his fairy ancestor. He is not human, not physically. And if he does not go to Medio to stabilize his body, he will die.”

I gasped softly. “That poor boy.”

“That’s why I need Ignis as backup, in case he reacts defensively.” Rindo frowned. “Though Canus would probably be better,” he added quietly.

“I heard that,” Ignis grumbled. “Come on, old man. Let’s get this over with. I’m still hungry.”

“When are you not?” Rindo asked sarcastically. The two men left through the front door, bickering.

“Be safe,” I whispered, worried.

*

My phone rang and I picked up, recognizing Rindo’s number. “Yes?”

“Kotone,” Kaoru’s voice grunted raggedly through the line. “Is Canus there?”

“Yes. What’s wrong?”

“Tell him to be ready to open the gate to Medio. We found Kariya. He’s in critical condition.”

“Oh no!” I gasped. “I’ll tell him right away. Please hurry.”

I ran upstairs and fetched Canus. “What is the matter?” he asked.

“There’s trouble. Rindo found Kariya and is bringing him here. Come to the gate, quickly.”

He stood up swiftly and followed me downstairs. I went to the front door and held it open for Rindo and Ignis. “Hurry,” Rindo said. He rushed into the back room.

“Are you two okay?”

“We’re fine. Though the geezer thought it’d be a good idea to face the kid by himself. He’s a little scratched up.” I frowned at Ignis’s statement. “It’s a good thing he took me along. Or we’d have a Rindo popsicle.”

“Thank you for being there,” I said, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked away, his cheeks lightly flushed red. “It’s not a big deal. I’m just doing my part. Anyway, don’t you have somewhere to be? I’ll stay here and watch things.”

I shot him a grateful look and dashed off to join Canus and Rindo in Medio.

*

Chewing on my thumb, I paced around Titania’s throne room as she and Vennia oversaw Kariya’s treatment. He seemed vulnerable, lying there, like a boy his age instead of a powerful ice fairy. Titania and Vennia spoke to each other in hushed whispers, shooting concerned glances at Kariya’s limp form. Finally, Titania beckoned me over to her throne.

“He should be awake shortly,” she said. “When he is able, would you help Canus convince him to stay here? It is for his own good.”

I hesitated. “I-”

“No!” Kariya yelled, jumping up from where he lay. “I’m going home.”

“Dear boy,” Titania said kindly, “for all purposes, Medio is your home.”

“You’re all nuts! You can’t keep me here against my will.”

“He’s right,” Rindo replied. “It is his choice.”

“Kariya,” Canus said sternly, standing before him. “Know that you are dooming yourself to death if you return to Earth. Your body cannot withstand the environment there any longer.”

“I don’t care!” He screamed. “I’m not leaving my parents!”

“Excuse me,” I interjected. “I think Kariya has experienced a lot of stress today and it would be good for him to take time to think it over before deciding. Surely, he can handle a few days back on Earth, can’t he?”

“He won’t last longer than one or two,” Vennia said. “Are you willing to leave his life in your hands? I am not. Humans destroy what they do not understand.”

“At the very least, it will give him time to say good-bye to his family,” Rindo said. “We owe him that much.”

Kariya’s eyes followed the conversation helplessly. “It’s my choice,” he said quietly. “Right?”

“Yes,” I said firmly, daring the others to disagree. “You don’t have to make it today.”

“Fine. Can I go home now?”

“Stay a few more minutes,” Titania said. “Or you’ll relapse as soon as you cross the threshold.”

He nodded reluctantly. I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. “We’ll figure something out,” I promised.

He shrugged out of my grasp. “Whatever.”

When Titania deemed it safe for Kariya, we left for the café. “You know,” Rindo said thoughtfully. “It may be easier for Kariya to accept the truth if he visits the GPM and sees what we have on file.” He looked at the boy. “What do you think?”

Karia numbly shrugged. “I guess,” he mumbled.

“All right, then. I’ll call your parents and have them meet us at headquarters.” Rindo ushered Kariya into his car and waved at us. I waved back, a worried frown on my face.

Ignis poked me in the furrow between my eyebrows. “Your face will stay that way if you keep it up.”

“He’s right, princess,” Misyr said. “All we can do now is support Kariya’s choice.”

“I know,” I whispered.

“Regardless of what he decides, he must return to Medio in two days or he will die,” Canus said. “That is undeniable.”

*

Early in the morning my phone rang. “This is Awaki,” I said.

“Kotone, it’s Rindo. Could you come to the GPM this afternoon to talk to Kariya? I think you’re the only one who understands both positions.”

“I don’t know how I can help, but I will try,” I said. I turned and asked Misyr, “Would you come with me? You have the most experience out of everyone. I would appreciate your advice.”

He bowed, grinning. “Bring Ignis, just in case,” he said. “Or we’ll all become popsicles.”

I shivered and nodded. “Canus should come too, since he’s invested.”

“Yes. I think Il can manage to watch the café for a little bit.” Misyr looked at the kitchen in dread. “As long as he stays out of the kitchen, anyway.”

Rindo sent me directions to the main building and we arrived shortly after the lunch hour. We waited at the main entrance for Rindo and looked around inside a perfectly ordinary office building. Surprised, Ignis observed, “I thought this place would be more sinister, since it’s a government agency and all.”

Laughing, Rindo walked up to us. “You wound me, Ignis. There is nothing suspicious here at the GPM.” He led us up a few floors. His lips twisted wryly. “That is, aside from one or two mad scientists.”

“Did I hear my name?” a voice boasted from behind a door.

“Not him,” Ignis said, flinching. “Anyone but him.”

I looked at Ignis, confused. The door burst open and a short person strode out. I towered over him, which startled me. The...person...flapped his comically oversized lab coat at us and chuckled. “My genius cannot be constrained by normal limitations.” His glasses glinted and he grinned. “A pleasure to finally meet the famous Demon King and intimidating fairy knight. I can’t wait to study you!”

“W-wait a minute,” Misyr said, stepping back.

“Rindo, does the GPM run a childcare service?” Canus asked.

“Believe it or not, he’s older than Ignis,” Kaoru muttered. “This is the lead researcher at the GPM, Akira Mikado. He’s been evaluating Kariya since last night.”

“Um,” I said, “you didn’t say anything about Ignis.”

Mikado adjusted his glasses and smiled. “We have met before! I think our times together have made us close friends.”

“Friends don’t ask you for blood samples,” Ignis grumbled. “This weirdo comes to study Bestia. That’s how we met.”

I shot Ignis a sympathetic look. “Can we see Kariya?” I asked Mikado. “I want to know if he’s all right.”

Mikado nodded. “Did you know he has a natural internal temperature of 30 Celsius? Amazing!” He beamed.

“Mikado, the kid,” Rindo reminded.

“Ah. Yes. Well, first you must promise that no matter what you see in there, you will remember three things.” We looked at him expectantly. “First, do not be alarmed. It is important to stay calm. Second, maintain your composure to avoid mistakes. Third, don’t be angry. Especially at me.”

“Mikado,” Rindo said threateningly. “What happened?”

The scientist cackled and shrugged. “When I wasn’t looking, Kariya ran away!”

“You what?” Rindo bellowed.

Mikado held his hands in front of him defensively. “Now, Kaoru, you promised not to get mad. He can’t have gone far. And in my defense, how was I to know he could escape through the window?”

I gripped the elbow of Rindo’s sleeve. “If we hurry, we might be able to find him before anything bad happens.”

He looked down at me and nodded. “You’re right. I’ll deal with you later.” Mikado gulped at Rindo’s icy glare.

*

“Come on,” Ignis said. “Canus and I will check the area by his house.”

“I will inform Il what has happened. He and I can search from the sky,” Misyr said.

“Kotone, you’ll go with me. You’re the most likely to calm him down,” Rindo said. I gave a determined nod. We split up and began calling Kariya’s name out in the dark.

The cellphone in my pocket vibrated. I answered the call. “Yes?”

“I have detected a drop in temperature near the café. Kariya has been close by,” Il said.

“Got it.” I hung up and relayed the information to Kaoru. We ran through the alleys behind the café.

“He went to the warehouse,” Rindo said. “It’s near here.”

“Be careful,” I said. “Ignis isn’t here to thaw you out this time.”

He grinned at me and promised to take care. I stayed behind him as we slowly entered the warehouse. Kariya’s presence was palpable. Everything around us had frozen in thick ice.

“Kariya?” Rindo called out. “We came to talk. Look.” Kaoru opened his suit and showed his weapons. He unholstered his gun and knife and tossed them to the ground. “I’m going to walk over to you now. Take it easy.”

I bit my lip fearfully, walking behind Rindo. “Stay back,” Kariya shouted, throwing up his hands. “Please!”

“You’re losing control, aren’t you?” Rindo asked. “It’s all right. I can help you.”

“Don’t come any closer!” Kariya cried. Ice shot out of his hands and Rindo grunted, impaled by large shards.

“Kaoru!” I exclaimed. Rindo waved me back, wincing. Blood dripped from his wounds.

“You see what can happen when you lose control? Someone can get hurt. You wouldn’t want that to happen to someone you loved, now, would you?”

Kariya trembled, crying. “You mean, I could hurt my parents?”

“Yes. What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know!” Kariya sobbed. “But I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I’m sorry!”

“Come back to the café with us and we’ll discuss our options. It’s going to be okay.” Rindo fell to one knee, reaching out to Kariya. “Take my hand. We’ll go back together.” Kariya’s hand trembled as he touched Rindo’s fingers. Kaoru gasped and slumped to the ground. Kariya jumped back, terrified.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“We know, kid,” Ignis said, walking through the door. “The dummy lost a lot of blood. He’ll be fine once we take him to get patched up.” He scooped Rindo’s body into his arms. Despite the situation, I smiled a little at the sight of the taller man carried bridal style. “Besides, I’d hate not hearing him bug us every day. He has to get better.”

I let Kariya lean on me as we hobbled to the café. Once inside, he began to improve slightly. His breathing evened out and his skin looked less pallid. I helped him sit down.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Kariya asked.

“Would you like some coffee?” I asked. “You never finished your glass before.”

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“Yes. But first, coffee?”

“I don’t care,” Kariya said, shrugging. I smiled and began brewing him an iced coffee.

“Here you go,” I said, handing the glass to him. “What do you think?”

Kariya sipped at the coffee and wrinkled his nose. “It’s okay.”

I laughed. “I still have a lot to improve, huh?”

“Yeah. So? Why aren’t you afraid?”

I hummed, thinking. “I think people are a lot like coffee.”

“What?” he asked, giving me a disbelieving stare.

“Think about it. There are many ways to make a cup of coffee, and as many varieties of flavors as there are people. At the end of the day, it all comes from beans.”

“Your analogy sucks,” Kariya said bluntly.

I laughed. “Yeah. But you understand what I’m saying?”

“No.”

I tried again. “Human or not, everyone is welcome in my café to drink my coffee. You are all my honored guests.”

“I see.” He took a sip of his drink and made a face. “It’s frozen,” he said.

I hid a giggle. The creak of the stair made me turn my head and I saw Rindo gingerly walking down. “Shouldn’t you be recovering upstairs?”

“I’m all patched up,” he said. “I feel great, honest.” He sat next to Kariya. “Well? What’ll it be, Kariya? Will you live in Medio? Or will you live on Earth?”

“I... I can’t choose!” Kariya said, agonized. “I don’t want to leave my parents behind, but I really am in pain the longer I breathe this air.”

“It doesn’t have to be either/or,” I said. “You can be like this café. You can be in both worlds.”

“That’s a choice?”

“It can be, if that’s what you want,” Rindo said.

“I do. I do want that!” Kariya gripped his glass tightly.

“Would you like to take a job here?” I offered. “That way, you have an excuse to visit more often.”

“Isn’t that exploitation?” Ignis asked, walking in.

“Where did you hear that word?” Rindo teased. “It’s awfully big for your vocabulary.”

“Shut up, you geezer.”

“I just thought it would help, but if you’re against it Ignis, then he doesn’t have to work here,” I said. I chewed on my bottom lip, waiting for his approval.

“Do what you want,” he muttered. “It’s your café.”

I smiled. “Then it’s settled.” I held out my hand to Kariya. “Welcome aboard.” He shook my hand quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Il flew in. He tilted his head at Kariya, studying the boy. Turning his gaze to Ignis, he observed, “They’re awfully alike, aren’t they?”

“What are you talking about?” Ignis bristled. “I look nothing like that snot-nosed punk.”

“At least you weren’t compared to an annoying meathead,” Kariya shot back.

I laughed as Ignis chased Kariya around the table, yelling, “You want me to melt you down again?”

“See? I was right,” Il said triumphantly.

“They do have similar personalities,” I said, smiling fondly at Il.

The angel smiled smugly and turned to Rindo. “How are you able to stand? Your wounds are still severe. What I gave you was basic healing.”

I glared at Rindo, hands on my hips. “You said you were all better! You liar!”

“Your love cured my wounds,” Rindo said smoothly, winking at me. “And your tender care will further heal my injuries.”

“Is that so?” Misyr said slyly, coming up behind Rindo. “Let’s test that.” He poked Rindo right where an icicle had been in his ribs.

Kaoru yelped, jumping away. Misyr chuckled. Ignis stopped chasing Kariya long enough to lecture Rindo. “Get your half-dead ass upstairs before you’re a full dead ass.”

“I’ll help you,” I volunteered. “Somebody has to make sure you obey the doctor’s orders.”

Rindo grunted as we went upstairs. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I wanted to help Kariya make the choice that was best for him. I don’t want him to have regrets, like I do.” I looked at him sympathetically. “At my age, the mistakes you made in the past start to haunt you. If I could keep Kariya from that, I will.”

“He’ll be all right,” I comforted. “He has all of us to guide him.”

“Yeah,” Rindo said, his head falling against my shoulder. “You’re right.”

“I am. Now get yourself in bed and go to sleep,” I commanded. “You’re no help to anyone if you’re falling over.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rindo replied sleepily. He crawled under the covers in the spare bed and I shut the door behind me, sighing.

“What’s next?” I wondered. “With this bunch, I’m always surprised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Brooklyn 99 meme, but with Kariya  
> Kotone as Rosa, Kariya as Arlo.
> 
> Ignis centric chapter next! Things are heating up! (pun sort of intended)
> 
> Seriously, I'm adopting Kariya as my child. I love him.


	6. Give Me a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotone is pulled into shenanigans once again, this time due to a firewolf's thoughtful gift. A two part chapter.

I hid a smile as Kariya once again delivered a piping hot meal frozen solid. I admired his determination, but I began to believe he should avoid serving food until he had his powers under control. 

Aghast, Rindo examined his curry. “Is this even edible?” he asked Kariya.

“We only serve frozen food here,” Kariya replied stiffly. 

I came over to smooth the tension between them. “I’ll replace it, Rindo,” I said, laying a hand on Kariya’s shoulder. “He’s still feeling his way around things.”

The adolescent flushed, looking away. “Vennia is teaching me how to manage my ice, but it’s hard with food.”

“Don’t worry, Kariya,” Rindo replied gently. “It takes time. I don’t mind a frozen meal or two while you figure it out.”

“Whatever,” Kariya said, shrugging.

“You will let me know if I can help, right?” I asked Kariya. 

“You can’t, but thanks,” he mumbled. I smiled wryly at his directness and took Rindo’s plate away to reheat it. 

When I returned, Il flew downstairs in a tizzy. “Kotone!” he cried, grasping my free hand. “I need to go to the aquarium today!”

“Il, don’t fly in the café,” I reminded. “Your feathers shed everywhere.”

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, folding his wings in. “I forgot.” He held his hands in a pleading pose. “Take me to the aquarium, Kotone, please!”

“Go by yourself,” Kariya said rudely. “What’s so important about the aquarium, anyway?”

Starry-eyed, Il proclaimed, “It is a holy site! Like every devout pilgrim, I must journey there to appreciate its sanctity.”

“Oh,” I nodded. “Was the aquarium in an otome you played recently?”

Il beamed. “Yes! You understand! Please, Kotone, can you come with me?”

I hesitated, looking at my to-do list sitting on the counter. I didn’t want to refuse him, but I couldn’t drop everything for a day trip either. “Does it have to be today?” I asked, biting my lip.

“Yes,” Il stated emphatically. “Tomorrow it closes for renovations and who knows how it will have changed.”

I frowned, thinking. Kariya interrupted rudely. “Why does she have to go with you?”

“Il is not allowed out by himself,” Rindo informed him, grinning. 

Kariya looked at me in disbelief. “Is that true?”

I nodded. “Misyr doesn’t permit him to be alone.”

“Not after what happened last time,” Canus added. He crossed his arms. “We were fortunate to find him before he was held for ransom.” 

Kariya and I exchanged glances. Later I would ferret out the story from Canus. For now, we had an exuberant angel to gently let down.

“I’m really sorry, Il,” I began. 

Misyr walked in and looked around. “What’s going on?”

“Misyr, Kotone won’t go to the aquarium with me!” Il pouted. 

“It’s not that I won’t,” I protested. “It’s that I have other responsibilities.”

Misyr smiled at Il. “We can all go to the aquarium. Kotone won’t have to worry about taking care of us if we all walk there, right?” He winked at me. 

“I suppose?” I said. “But what about Ignis?”

Misyr flapped his hand at me. “Leave a note. He said he’d be busy in Bestia anyway.”

“I’m not going,” Kariya said, crossing his arms. “My class went there last week. I’ll stay behind and watch the café.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, worried.

“I can handle it. I brought homework.”

“Okay,” I replied slowly, thinking. “If everyone wants to go, I suppose we can see the aquarium.”

“Why not,” Rindo said, folding his newspaper. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone.”

“Titania and Vennia would enjoy hearing about this place,” Canus said, giving his approval. “I have always wanted to see why humans enjoy ogling water creatures.”

I giggled. “All right, Il. Lead the way.” I resolved to bring Ignis a souvenir for him as an apology for leaving him out.

*

“There it is,” Il pointed, hopping on his toes. “I cannot wait to recreate that famous kabedon scene!”

“With who?” Rindo muttered, looking at me. Canus shrugged, uncertain what kabedon meant. Misyr chuckled and I shook my head. 

As we approached, the ground shook and we heard screaming. “What?” I gasped, looking around. 

A loud bellow drew our attention further down the street. “Canus,” Misyr said, pointing. “Can you handle that?”

“Certainly,” the knight said, changing into his armor. He drew his sword and rushed at the enormous bull rampaging up the street. 

“How did that get here?” I asked, shocked. 

“A wormhole from Bestia, most likely,” Rindo answered. He lifted his phone to his ear and began calling the GPM for help. 

Unconcerned, Misyr said, “It will be over soon.”

“Must have been a large wormhole for something that big to come through,” Rindo said, speaking into the phone. He glanced at me and motioned me to come closer. “Stay by Misyr, okay?” he instructed me, holding his hand over the phone. “This is a wild beast, different from Ignis. It cannot be reasoned with.” I nodded, trusting them to take care of the situation. 

Awed, I watched as Canus knocked the bull onto its side. The ground quaked at the impact. I felt a rush of heat explode from above as a fireball rained down. A familiar laugh rang out. “Stealing all the fun from me today, aren’t you?” The bull cried out one more time before disintegrating into ash. 

Ignis walked out of the billowing smoke he had created, dusting his hands off. “If I had known you were here, I would have let you take care of it for me.”

“Il wanted to go to the aquarium,” I explained.

He scowled. “Kariya told me. I decided to kill time by going for a run. Halfway through I heard all the noise and came over to investigate. I left your gift at the café.”

“Gift?” I asked, puzzled. 

“Yeah. From Bestia. Since it’s too dangerous for you to visit.”

I blushed. “Oh. Thank you for thinking of me,” I said. 

“It’s not a big deal,” he said, looking away. “Let’s go back. Rindo can deal with the clean-up. You’re not going to see any fish now.” He was right. Agents were cordoning off the area with caution tape, the aquarium included.

Il wailed, disappointed. “Now I will never be able to complete my pilgrimage!”

“Uh, what?” Ignis muttered, confused as we consoled Il.

We ignored Ignis, trying to bring a smile back to Il’s face. “Don’t worry, Il,” Canus said. “We can stop for ice cream on the way back.”

“Or would you rather go to a cat café?” Misyr asked. 

“I’ll make you pancakes,” I bribed. 

“He’s a grown-ass man, quit babying him,” Ignis grumbled as we headed back to the café. 

*

We opened the door to the café and found chaos. “Help!” yelled Kariya, running around the tables. A white round ball chased him throughout. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. 

“It’s trying to eat me!” Kariya cried. 

Ignis’s arm reached out and snagged the roly-poly object. He handed it to me. “Here,” he said. “I thought you’d like it.”

I held the ball in my arms and opened my mouth, startled, as it uncurled. “Kurr?” it purred. 

“It’s...an animal?” I asked, petting the soft fur. 

“It’s a sea demon beast. I found it all alone. It’s lucky, you know, to see one. They’re really shy.”

“And you decided to bring it here?” Misyr asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“These things are popular in cafés, right?” Ignis asked, running a finger down the beast’s nose. “I thought Kotone could keep it, like a mascot.”

I scratched under its chin. “Well, yeah, but it’s not a normal animal. Can it even survive here?”

“Adorable,” Canus said, tickling its paws. 

“Kawaii,” Il agreed. 

“Who knew that our resident tough-guy was really the delinquent punk with a heart of gold,” Misyr mused teasingly. 

“If you want, I can rearrange your face,” Ignis threatened. “What else was I supposed to do with it? Let it die?”

The animal growled playfully, nibbling on Canus’s fingers.

I looked at Ignis, worried. “Won’t its family look for it?”

He frowned. “I searched around but didn’t see any others. It followed me home.” I ducked my head, smiling at Ignis’s soft heart. I cooed at the fuzzy animal. “I was going to go back later and see if they were hiding nearby. For now, can it stay here?”

“Will you be a good little beast?” I asked, booping its nose. It trilled affirmatively. “Then you can stay here with me.” I smiled at Ignis, who shifted nervously. “I think we will all enjoy having Kororo around.”

“Kororo?” Kariya asked, grinning. 

“You don’t think it’s a suitable name?” I fretted. 

“It sucks,” Ignis said, laughing. “That’s a terrible name for a demon beast.”

I pouted as Kariya added, “Anyone could figure out why you named it Kororo after watching it roll around.”

“You two always seem to get along at my expense. Why is that?” I scowled. 

“You make the best faces when we tease you,” Kariya said. Ignis merely smiled toothily.

I wrinkled my nose at Kariya and set Kororo down. “When are you leaving for Bestia?” I asked Ignis. 

“After lunch. I’m famished after fighting that bull.”

“All right,” I said, smiling at him. “I’ll start cooking right away.”

*

“Ready to go?” Ignis asked Kororo. “Don’t want to search in the dark.” Kororo ignored Ignis, choosing to nestle in my arms. “Come on, Kororo. Don’t you want to see your family?” Ignis reached out to pick the beast up and Kororo tightened its grip on me. 

“Ow! Kororo!” I scolded. “Let go. I can’t come with you to Bestia.” Ignis tugged on Kororo some more before giving up. 

“That’s some grip,” he observed. “I wonder why Kororo’s being stubborn.”

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” I asked, gazing at Ignis pleadingly. 

“Absolutely not,” Rindo said, crossing his arms. “You know it’s too dangerous for you.”

“Go with Ignis, Kororo,” I encouraged. “He’ll keep you safe.”

“Uugyuu!” Kororo screeched, trying to burrow into my arms. 

“Stop throwing a tantrum, you little brat,” Ignis grunted, trying to separate us. “Who do you think this trip is for?”

“Can we please stop playing tug-of-war with my arms?” I complained, gritting my teeth. “It hurts.”

“Kororo has grown awfully attached to Kotone in the last few hours,” Il observed. “Perhaps it does not want to leave her side?”

“What a conundrum,” Canus said. “Unless we can find an alternate solution, the trip to Bestia is at a standstill.”

“There’s no problem,” Ignis scowled, trying again to remove Kororo from my arms. “Once I get Kororo away from Kotone, we can leave.”

“Kuuu!” Kororo trilled angrily. It swiped at Ignis with a sharp clawed paw. He backed away and bared his teeth at the lesser demon. 

“I know I’m too weak to go to Bestia on my own,” I said to Ignis, placing my hand on his arm. “But you are strong enough to protect me. The safest place I can be is with all of you. Please let me come along. For Kororo’s sake,” I pleaded. 

“She has a point,” Canus said, backing me up. “We cannot keep her locked away like a princess in a tower. Danger will come eventually, merely by associating with the likes of us. It is better to expose her in controlled ways, with us to defend her.”

Rindo sighed, unhappy at the argument but realizing he would have to relent. “I cannot disagree with your logic, Kotone. You may come as long as you obey everything Ignis says.”

The firewolf in question gazed at me indecipherably. Finally, he frowned and crossed his arms. “I don’t like it. But I can’t refuse you either. Dammit, Kotone! If you had used a less reasonable argument I would have been able to say no.”

I bit back a smile. “Sorry, Ignis.”

“Very well. Let’s go,” Misyr said. 

“Not so fast,” Rindo replied, blocking Misyr from approaching the gate. “Now that Kotone is joining us, we should leave tomorrow so that we are all better prepared and rested.”

“Hear that, Kororo?” I asked, holding the beast closer to my face. “You get to spend the night!”

“Kyuu!” Kororo squealed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this into two chapters because it was getting too long. Hope to post the second half tomorrow.


	7. Catch My Breathing Even Closer Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Bestia turns tragic (CW blood)

Restless from anticipation, I tossed and turned in my bed. Kororo grumbled at the disturbance and I softly apologized. Deciding a short stroll around the garden would calm me, I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. I breathed in the delicious night scent of the flowers. 

“Kotone? What’re you doing out here?” Ignis asked. I jumped, startled. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” I said, finally spotting him sitting on the stone wall supporting the flower bed. 

He crossed his arms and scowled. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I know. But I’m nervous,” I said. My frankness surprised him. He stood up and walked closer. 

“I’ll be by your side the whole time,” he replied. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“When we come back, I’ll cook all your favorites,” I promised. 

He chuckled. “Is that a bribe?” 

“No, I want to,” I protested.

He shrugged, smiling. “It’s a pretty good bribe.”

“It’s not a bribe!” I said, lightly shoving his shoulder. “Stop saying that it is!”

He grinned at me, a small fang popping out over his lower lip. “Careful. You wouldn’t want to provoke me,” he teased. 

“Oh?” I asked playfully. “And what will you do to me?”

His eyes darkened and he growled softly. “Go to bed before you find out.”

Suddenly bashful, I flushed at the change in tone. “You’re right. I should do that.” I looked up at him. “Um. Good-night.”

His fiery eyes warmed me from head to toe as he stared back. “Good-night,” he said, his voice rumbling low in his chest. I shivered, but not from cold. I waved weakly at him and went back inside. 

*

“I really don’t think this will be warm enough,” I said, standing in front of the gate in light winter gear. I eyed my snow boots and gloves suspiciously. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rindo said casually. “Ignis has it covered. You probably won’t want long sleeves or gloves.”

I shook my head stubbornly. “You all said it was a frigid wasteland. I’m not risking frostbite.”

“That’ll never happen with Ignis around,” Misyr teased. “We can all huddle around him for warmth.”

“Like hell you will,” Ignis grumbled, walking in with heavy pelts draped over his arms. “Here.” He tossed one pelt to Rindo and handed the other to me. “This will keep you warm enough.”

“Really?” I said doubtfully, eyeing the fur in my hands. “How?”

“Bestia fur has properties in it that keep the wearer completely warm. As long as you have it wrapped around you, warmth will cover your body,” Rindo explained. “Like this.” He demonstrated what to do, tying his pelt around his waist. 

I opted for a different strategy, pinning the pelt around my shoulders like a cloak. Immediately I felt much warmer. I began sweating a little. “Where did you find these?” I asked Ignis. He avoided my gaze, shifting nervously. 

“Anyway, if we’re all set, let’s go find Kororo’s family,” Ignis declared awkwardly. 

Kariya saw us off, affectionately rubbing Kororo’s head. “Stay safe out there,” he said. “And I hope you find your family, little one.”

“Kyuu!” Kororo agreed, gently butting Kariya’s hand with its horn. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Kariya whispered. “Now shoo. I have homework.”

Ignis opened the door and we stepped through. A sharp cold struck my face. Even with the Bestia fur wrapped around me, I shivered. Thankful for my boots and gloves, I looked around. Ice seemed to grow out of the ground. It covered everything. 

Rindo shuddered and rubbed his arms. “Joints aching?” Misyr asked, faking sympathy. “Must be your age catching up to you.”

“I’d argue, but even I’m too cold for that right now,” Rindo replied, his teeth chattering a little. I muffled a laugh and looked to my left at Canus to share the joke.

Unfortunately, what I saw alarmed me. “Um, Canus?” I said. “Won’t all that snow freeze your armor joints?”

“Yes,” he replied, upset. “Can you help me scoop it out?” As we worked to defrost Canus, another member of our group had a distressed expression on his face. 

“I see,” Il murmured. “Is this what people mean when they talk about physical pain?”

Misyr overheard Il and asked, “Will you be all right?”

“I believe so,” Il replied. “May I bask in your warmth, Ignis?” he asked, scooting closer to the firewolf. 

“I’m not your personal space heater, you know,” Ignis retorted. Il’s teeth chattered and Ignis softened. “Fine. But only this once.” Il beamed and wrapped an arm around the shorter man, snuggling his face next to Ignis’s flaming ears. “I regret this already,” Ignis muttered.

He led our ragtag group east. Misyr cast a type of cloaking spell over us to keep the residents from noticing us and attacking. “Who knows if Kororo’s family will even be nearby,” Ignis said, explaining that the ocean surrounded Bestia underneath the ice. “They could be anywhere.”

“Still, we have to try,” I said, looking down at the ball of fur in my arms. 

“Yeah,” Ignis agreed, gazing at Kororo. 

*

We searched the shoreline for hours. Il even flew into the sky, singing a spell through the ocean to echolocate any bodies near us. We found nothing. Discouraged, Ignis kicked the ground. “Maybe a different beach would net positive results,” Il suggested. 

“You look terrible,” Ignis said. “Are you okay?”

“I think I am ill-suited for this climate,” Il admitted. “I should rest soon.”

“We’ll try one more time in a different area before calling it quits,” Ignis stated firmly. “You’ve pushed yourself enough.”

“He’s right,” Misyr agreed. “I’m sorry you’ve had to do most of the work, Il. If only my magic were less destructive.” He frowned. 

“We’re all cold and tired,” I soothed. “When we go back to the café, I’ll make everyone hot chocolate, okay?” Il smiled, cheered despite his condition. 

Kororo hopped out of my arms and rolled to the water’s edge. It cried out forlornly, desperate to hear any familiar calls. Kororo shuffled sadly back to my feet, curling up and sulking. I scooped it back up into my arms, petting it softly. “I know,” I whispered. “It’s hard. I’m sorry.” Kororo snuffled and whined. 

As we turned back in the direction of the gate, a loud commotion rumbled the ground. We heard frightened yelling as a herd of Minotaurs chased a lone figure in the distance. Ignis groaned. “Not him.”

“Help!” the person screamed. “Ignis, help!” 

With a deep sigh, Ignis stepped in front of the Minotaurs to halt their approach. “He’s not even worth it,” Ignis snapped. “Go back to your territory.”

One Minotaur bellowed and charged. Ignis quickly dispatched him while the newcomer cowered behind us. “Anyone else want to fight?” Ignis asked, snarling. “Or will you obey?”

Almost as quickly as they appeared, the Minotaurs scattered. “Thanks, big bro,” the sniveling coward said, standing up and dusting his clothes off. “They almost had me that time.”

“What’re you doing all the way out here, Dromi?” Ignis asked, scowling. “Weren’t you supposed to be looking for the sea demons?”

“Yeah,” Dromi replied, sheepishly rubbing his head. “But one of the bulls scented me and decided he didn’t want me going through his territory.”

“Seriously, Dromi? You’re usually more careful than that.” As Ignis scolded Dromi, we all stole glances at the slighter, smaller man. His ears flicked in our direction curiously. 

“Who are they, anyway?” Dromi interrupted. “You didn’t say anything about bringing people.” He narrowed his eyes at me in particular. “What is a weakling like her doing here?”

I bristled. Before I could say anything, Ignis stepped into Dromi’s view. “Did you find anything, Dromi?”

“Oh yeah!” His eyes widened. “There’s a village nearby that might know something. Even sea demons wouldn’t find them threatening. They’re called Pakus, by the way.” His tiger tail lashed back and forth as he talked with Ignis. 

I found him rather pathetic. He cared way too much about the strength of others yet relied on Ignis for safety. I could see Misyr barely hiding his disdain for the weretiger. “How close is the village?” he asked Dromi. “Our friend could use shelter from the cold temporarily.”

“It’s not far,” Dromi said. “She should have worn more furs if she was going to come.”

“I’m not the one with the problem,” I snapped. “It’s Il. He’s worked himself ragged trying to find Kororo’s family.”

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t realize.” Dromi flattened his ears against his skull and abased himself. “Follow me.” 

*

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to come here?” Ignis asked. 

“Oh yeah! I pass through here all the time. They don’t mind me at all.” 

Misyr, Rindo, Il, and I exchanged a look. Even lesser demons thought Dromi unremarkable. He must be at the bottom of the hierarchy. 

“What about the rest of us?” Ignis asked, frowning. “I don’t want to scare anyone.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem,” Dromi reassured him. “I’ll even watch the little one while you all ask around.” He reached out to pat Kororo and quickly withdrew his hand when Kororo snapped at his fingers, growling.

“That’s odd,” I said. “He usually takes to people quickly.”

“I probably still smell like those Minotaurs,” Dromi replied. 

“It’s possible,” I conceded, narrowing my eyes at Dromi. “You will keep him safe, won’t you?”

“Tiger’s honor,” he said, smiling. “We’ll stay right here until you are all finished.”

“Be good, Kororo,” I instructed, stroking the beast on the head. Kororo gently batted my hand and cooed. I stood up and examined the village before me. 

I frowned, noticing how temporary the huts were. The lesser demons must be used to moving quickly to escape dangerous predators. “Bestia truly is a vicious land.” I felt terrible as the rabbit people scurried around to escape any notice. It made searching for Kororo’s family more difficult, as they did not want to talk to any of us out of fear.

Rindo and Canus already started asking around for information, cornering the beasts too slow to escape. “That probably isn’t the best way to ease the natives’ unease with our presence,” I thought, smiling ruefully. I decided my time would be better served making sure Il’s condition had improved. I entered the nearest snow hut and greeted Misyr. 

“How is he?” I asked. 

“Much better now that he is not exposed to the elements,” Misyr said. 

“Truly I did not think the weather would affect me so,” Il lamented. “I am sorry I was not of more use.”

“You were very helpful, Il,” I encouraged. “The trip would have taken much longer if you were not around. Just rest and recover while we are here, okay?”

He nodded feebly. “Next time I will ask Ignis for one of those pelts,” he added. 

“Good idea,” I nodded. “I’m going to see if Ignis needs any help. Be back soon!” I wandered out, looking for a familiar crimson color. I crossed my arms, worried when I did not see Ignis. 

Not wanting to leave the safety of the village, I wandered as far as I could. I heard shouting and a familiar voice calmly replying. At the very edge of the village, I found Ignis and a rabbit girl arguing. She was throwing insults at him and pounding her tiny fists against him. He stood and impassively took her anger. 

“Ignis?” I asked quietly, hoping for an explanation. 

The rabbit girl turned and glared at me. “You’re stupid, if you think he’s your friend,” she shouted. “He’s a murderer! A monster!”

“What do you mean?”

“He killed my family!” she screamed. “I saw him standing in their blood.”

Ignis finally reached out and held her hands still. “I don’t kill.”

“Liar!” she yelled, kicking Ignis in the shin. He winced and stepped out of reach. “I know what I saw.”

“You saw me finding their bodies moments before you arrived. I never touched your family. I am the strongest in all Bestia, but I only defeat my enemies. I never take their lives. I might go overboard sometimes when I’m pissed off, but I let them live.”

“Um,” I interjected, trying to calm the girl. “Ignis has always been kind, in his own gruff way. He has never hurt me.”

“You haven’t seen him with the lust for battle in his eyes,” she snapped. “We live in a cruel world where the strongest make the rules.”

“I’m trying to change that,” Ignis told her. “I hate the way the world operates.”

Our conversation was cut short by shouts and screams from the other end of the village. Ignis whipped his head towards the sounds and grabbed my wrist. “Come on! There’s trouble.” 

We ran towards the commotion to find a snarl of Minotaurs surrounding the entrance. One of them held the scruff of Kororo’s neck, laughing. “Ignis, we know you’re in there! Come out before we hurt any weaklings.” 

Canus and Rindo stepped forward to defend the lesser beasts, but Ignis waved them back. “I got this,” he said, flashing his canines at the intruders. 

“Kororo!” I cried, clutching my hands into fists. 

Ignis laid his hand on my shoulder, stepping in front of me protectively. “Don’t worry, Kotone. Kororo will be fine.”

“You really think you can keep these puny excuses for lifeforms from being crushed under our hooves?” the lead Minotaur asked, grinning cruelly. “We’ll start with her,” he said, pointing to me, “and then we’ll destroy the rest.”

Ignis laughed, his flames flaring. “I really hate bullies like you. I’m not afraid to show you your place.” The immediate area burst into flames, startling the Minotaurs. Heat licked my face as Ignis punched the demon holding Kororo. “Catch,” he said, tossing Kororo to me. I held Kororo close, burying my face into soft fur. 

Almost as quickly as it began, the fight ended. Ignis pinned the leader with his foot, pressing down on the back of his neck. “You owe these people an apology,” Ignis snarled. “Say sorry.” The Minotaur made a strangled noise as he tried to speak. Ignis pressed down harder with the sole of his boot. “Never bother me or anyone I’m with again. Next time I see you, I won’t be so gentle.” Ignis removed his foot, spitting on the ground. The Minotaur groaned, gasping for breath as it crawled away.

I furrowed my brow, looking at Ignis with concern. He grabbed my arms, checking me for injury. “Are you all right?” I nodded. “Good. Now where is that worthless tiger?”

Almost as if he were summoned, Dromi appeared at Ignis’s elbow. “Did you need something, boss?” 

Ignis hooked his fingers under Dromi’s collar and snarled, pulling the weretiger close. “How exactly is this keeping an eye on Kororo?”

Dromi whimpered. “I tried, honest, but the thing bit me and swiped at me with its claws. It kept running away and I couldn’t catch it. Then the Minotaurs came and I went to find you for help, but you were already here.” Ignis released Dromi with a disgusted sigh.

I scolded Kororo. “You naughty beast. Were you giving Dromi a hard time?” Kororo trilled at me, snarling at Dromi. “It’s really odd how you don’t like him,” I said. “What has he ever done to you?”

Before receiving an answer, the rabbit girl from before ran up to Ignis and yelled at him some more. “Why did you let them go? They’ll be back to terrorize us! You’re not always here to keep them away!”

“I already told you I don’t kill,” Ignis said firmly. “And your people are already packing to leave for a new location. They won’t find you.”

“Hey, aren’t you that beast Ignis saved before?”

“What do you mean?” she snapped. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s definitely you! He found your family’s bodies after an attack and thrashed the ones who killed them. You fainted from shock before he could explain what happened.”

“Then…you didn’t kill my family?” she asked Ignis suspiciously. 

“I told you I didn’t.”

“Then go away. They were here for you!”

“I was already trying to,” he muttered. Ignis turned to Misyr and Il, who were finally joining the rest of us. “Is he all better to go home?”

“Yes,” Il said. “I am already feeling the cold again.”

“All right. Let’s help these folks pack up and leave so we can hide their trace from the area.”

*

We trekked through deep snow, leading a false path away from the abandoned village. Dromi and the others walked ahead. Ignis stayed beside me, frowning. “You really aren’t afraid of me?” he asked.

“You have never given me a reason to fear you,” I replied. 

“I could still snap, you know, and let my instincts take over.”

“I think your desire to protect us will overcome your instincts,” I said confidently. 

“It could all be an act,” he retorted, crossing his arms. “Maybe I’m only pretending to be nice.”

I glanced at him, a small smile curving my lips. “You’re a terrible actor, Ignis. It’s not possible that you’re faking kindness. We spent all day in Bestia searching for Kororo’s family. That’s not something a heartless monster would do.”

Kororo chirped, climbing out of my arms onto Ignis’s shoulder. It jabbed its horn into Ignis’s face. “Ow!” Ignis yelped. “You little-”

“That’s a sign of affection,” Dromi said, grinning. “It means the Paku likes you.”

Ignis rubbed his sore cheek. “Why’s it hafta hurt so much?” he muttered. I giggled. Kororo headbutted Ignis again. Ignis clamped his hand over Kororo’s horn and held the Paku still. “Stop that.”

“Kyuu!” Kororo squealed. “Ig…ni…sss. Kyo…to…nee.”

Ignis and I stared at each other, shocked. “Kororo, did you speak?” I asked. 

“Kyuu-kyu-kyuu!” Kororo replied, rubbing its head against Ignis’s palm. Ignis flushed, embarrassed by the attention. 

“See?” I said, pointing to Kororo. “If Kororo likes you, it means you’re someone to trust.”

“Whatever,” Ignis mumbled. “Let’s just go home.”

*

Our light hearts soon turned heavy at the gruesome sight we found. Ignis handed Kororo to me and I turned away from the bloody scene, shielding Kororo. “No wonder we never found them,” Ignis muttered, sniffing the snow. 

“It’s a massacre,” Rindo added, aghast. 

“What could have done this?” Canus asked. 

“Whatever did it is long gone,” Ignis said. 

“Should we look for the culprits?” Misyr asked. 

Ignis shook his head. “It’s more important to get Kororo and Kotone to safety. Looks like we have a new permanent guest at the Café.”

I stroked Kororo, hiding my sadness in the white fur. It chirped at me, inquisitive. “It’s all right, Kororo,” I said quietly. “You’ll be safe with me.” 

Il stood next to me, spreading his wings to block the view of the massive quantities of slaughtered Pakus. “Sorry, Kotone,” he whispered. 

“We were too late,” I said, choked. 

Ignis angrily punched the ground. “I could have saved them!” 

“You can’t save everyone, Ignis,” Misyr whispered. 

“I know.”

We trudged home sadly. Only Kororo remained unaware of what we had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh...this was not posted the next day...*laughs awkwardly* Sorry. I've felt lethargic and worn out all week. It's been difficult to think, let alone process the next story parts. Better late than never, right?
> 
> Next chapter will be more lighthearted, promise.


	8. In Touch with the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy chapter to lighten the darkness to come. Mwahahaha.
> 
> Kotone goes on a date.

Kororo splashed happily in the wading pool as I showered it with the hose. “Kyupuu!”

I laughed, trying to dodge the water droplets that escaped the hose. “Kororo,” I giggled. “It’s wet!”

Big blue eyes gazed happily at me and my heart twinged. “Are you happy here?” I asked Kororo quietly. “I bet you miss your family.” Images of bloodstained snow appeared in my mind and I frowned. “Sorry, Kororo,” I whispered sadly.

“Kyu?”

I patted its soft head, wrapping Kororo in a towel. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.” I carried Kororo upstairs to better dry it off. On the way, I bumped into Il.

“Ah, good. I need your help, Kotone!”

“What’s up?”

He stuck his Switch into my face and said, “What choice should I make?”

I pushed it back to read the screen better. “You’re better at these games than I am…” Reading the text again, I was stunned by the wide variety of options. “Thirty different responses?” I exclaimed. “No wonder you wanted help.”

“Yes! What should I choose?” he asked, distressed.

“Um, can we look at earlier text and figure out from the context what would fit best?”

Il nodded eagerly. “An excellent solution.”

We pored over the dialogue until we pieced together what would please the character most. My mind wandered, so I was not as helpful to Il as I would like. I kept returning to that awful moment three days ago.

“Kotone?” Il asked, peering into my eyes.

I snapped back to attention. “Sorry, Il. What did you ask me?”

“Is this the best choice?”

“Um,” I thought, looking at the dialogue. “I think so.” Kororo squirmed in my arms, wanting to be free of the towel. “Oh, sorry, Kororo!” I apologized to Il and made my way upstairs.

*

Kariya leaned his elbows on the counter, smirking at me. “Which one of these guys is your boyfriend?” he asked.

My cheeks felt hot and I stammered, “Why are you asking me that?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. You’re always here, even on your days off. I never see you with anyone other than the Regulars.”

“I’m too busy to meet new people,” I replied lamely.

“Sure,” he said sarcastically. “But one of these guys has caught your fancy. Which one? Is it Rindo?” Kariya side-eyed me, waiting for an answer. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. “Misyr seems like your type,” he observed. I scoffed a little, shaking my head again. Kariya grinned. “I know it’s not Il. You dote on him like a mother.” I laughed at his accurate observation. “Canus, then? He’s literally a knight in shining armor.” Smiling, I shook my head. Kariya nodded knowingly. “Oh, it’s Ignis, isn’t it?” I flinched. He laughed, leaning back and pointing at me. “I’m right, aren’t I? You like that hothead!”

I swiftly bent over the counter, covering his mouth with my hands. “Shut up,” I hissed. “He might hear you!”

“What’s wrong with that?” Kariya teased.

“I don’t think he’s interested,” I replied.

Kariya stared at me in disbelief. He threw his head back and laughed hard, falling off the stool. “You’re kidding me, right?”

I pouted. “It’s not funny, Kariya. Ignis is hard to read sometimes.”

“Well, yeah, but he’s an open book when it comes to you.”

I fiddled with my bangs. “You think so?”

Kariya raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

I wrinkled my nose at Kariya. “Get back to work, you brat,” I teased.

“You’re such a slave driver,” Kariya joked, grabbing a cleaning rag from behind the counter.

“You know it,” I said firmly, struggling to keep my face stern.

*

The Gate chimed, letting us know a visitor had arrived. To my surprise, Dromi walked in. “So, this is the place Ignis runs off to, huh?” He grinned. “I can see why.”

“Would you like something to drink?” I asked.

He wrinkled his nose. “No thanks. I’m good.” Dromi looked around. “Where is my bro, anyway?”

I shrugged. “I don’t keep tabs on my guests.” The front door chimed and Rindo stepped through. I smiled teasingly and added, “That’s Rindo’s job.”

“What is?” Rindo asked, confused.

“To keep an eye on Café Enchanté’s otherworldly visitors.”

“Ah, yes,” he confirmed. “What about it?”

“Dromi was wondering where Ignis was,” I replied. The weretiger waved awkwardly.

“Great, another one,” Rindo muttered. He sat at the counter and sighed. “Ignis is right behind me. He visited the GPM today to help me with the report on our visit to Bestia.”

I hid my concern with a wide smile. “Glad to hear it. See, Dromi? He’ll be right in.”

The door swung open loudly as Ignis entered. He saw his friend and scowled. “Why are you here?”

“I missed you,” Dromi whined, throwing himself at Ignis. The firewolf side-stepped the hug and smacked Dromi to the ground, stepping on the middle of his back, pinning the weretiger to the floor.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your job?” Ignis growled. “You know, finding out who sent those Minotaurs to the village?”

“It’s been quiet, and I was bored,” Dromi replied, his voice muffled by the floor.

“There’s nothing interesting here, either,” Ignis grumbled. “Go home.” I flushed, slightly hurt at his words. I worked hard to make the Café warm and inviting.

“I’ll, um, go make your lunch,” I said quietly, turning towards the kitchen.

Ignis quickly reached over the counter and grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He whispered, “I didn’t mean it like that. You know I like it here.” I flushed again, feeling shy at the sudden contact.

“Um, okay.”

He continued in a low voice, “I just don’t want him here on a regular basis. I come to the Café to get away from all that.”

“Okay.”

He released me and cleared his throat. “Glad we cleared that up. And could I have some potatoes with my lunch?”

“Sure,” I said, smiling slightly. “I’ll get right on it.” While I cooked in the kitchen, I heard the Gate chiming again, presumably Ignis sending Dromi home. I shook my head, exasperated. I, too, hoped the weretiger would limit his visits, if only because he put Ignis in a bad mood.

*

“Good morning, Kotone,” Rindo greeted. “May I order breakfast? I was in a hurry and missed it earlier.”

“Of course,” I replied. “What would you like?”

He smiled sheepishly and said, “I’m ravenous today, so it will be a larger order. Sorry.”

“That’s all right. I went shopping yesterday. What’ll you have?”

“My usual coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, a side order of pancakes, and a strawberry parfait please.”

I hurriedly wrote his order down, slightly surprised at the amount of food he wanted. “Anything else?”

He shook his head. “But I think everyone else is ready to order as well.”

My eyes widened as I saw the rest of the Regulars lined up behind Rindo, waiting to place their breakfast orders.

Ignis slapped his hand on the counter and said, “Hey. I’ll have my usual, thanks.”

“One extra-large steak and eggs coming up!” I answered cheerfully. “Would you like coffee or frozen hot chocolate with that?”

“I’ll try the frozen thing,” he muttered. “And can I have a side of waffles?”

“No problem!” I looked expectantly at Misyr. “What are you having today?”

“I’d like the spinach and tomato breakfast bowl, please. And I think I’ll try the whipped coffee today.”

I hesitated. “I haven’t made that one before. It might take me a while.”

“I’m in no hurry,” Misyr assured me. He held a paperback in his hand. “I have Agatha Christie to accompany me while I wait.”

“If you’re sure,” I replied. He nodded and went to a corner booth to recline.

“Kotone,” Canus intoned, “if it is not too much trouble, would you try making this for me today? Kariya and I found this recipe yesterday when I was helping him with his school project.”

I took the printed recipe from Canus and read it carefully. I scrunched my nose. “I don’t think I can find chorizo here…” Truthfully, I had never heard of such a meat before.

“That is fine. I believe it is a type of spicy sausage. You could substitute it with something similar if you like.”

I nodded. “I can do that.”

His flames changed from yellow to green. “Wonderful. I look forward to trying it.” Canus joined Rindo at a table and the two began discussing Medio.

Finally, a sleepy Il walked up to the counter. “Kotone,” he mumbled. “I want a latte.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?”

He smacked his lips and yawned. “And a fruit smoothie. With pineapple and mango?”

I smiled at him and patted his hand. “No problem.” Looking at the others, I loudly announced, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

They waved me off and I rolled up my sleeves in determination. I could handle this.

*

“Finally,” Ignis groaned. “I thought she’d never leave.”

“I do not understand,” Il interrupted.

“You never do, Il,” Ignis grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Misyr placed a hand on Il’s shoulder. “We wanted to discuss some sensitive matters without Kotone present.”

Il nodded slowly, piecing together the information. “This is about Bestia.”

“Yes,” Ignis replied, exasperated. “Unless there was another upsetting tragedy she’s experienced in the last week.”

Rindo crossed his arms. “Has anyone noticed Kotone behaving strangely since we returned from Bestia?”

Canus shrugged. “She acts the same as always. Her smile never wavers.”

“Exactly,” Misyr added. “She’s faking normalcy.”

Ignis put his head in his hands. “This is all my fault. I should have never let her join us.”

“You had no way of knowing we would stumble upon a slaughter,” Rindo replied sternly. “No one is blaming you.”

“I’m blaming me,” Ignis mumbled.

“But why would Kotone be affected?” Il asked. “She did not have any attachments to those beasts.”

“It’s called empathy, Il,” Ignis said. “Try finding some, won’t you?”

“That’s uncalled for,” Misyr said, frowning at Ignis. “You know he’s still learning.”

“Sorry.” Ignis traced invisible images on the table with his finger. “I just…”

Canus laid a comforting hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “We know.”

Misyr pulled Il aside to explain why Kotone felt sadness at the deaths she witnessed the previous week. Il nodded seriously and rejoined the group.

“As I understand it, we are seeking a way to alleviate Kotone’s grief?”

“Right,” Canus affirmed.

“Then, may I propose a solution?”

“It can’t hurt,” Ignis muttered.

“We should all take turns entertaining her on dates,” Il stated. He beamed proudly at his brilliant idea. “It would take her out of the café and encourage her to relax.”

“That’s…not a bad suggestion, actually,” Rindo said slowly.

Misyr scowled at Kaoru. “You just want to take her to dinner.”

“And you don’t?” Rindo shot back. “Let’s face it. We’re all a little in love with her.” All eyes shot to Il speculatively. “Well, most of us, anyway.”

Pink-flamed, Canus stammered, “What is a date? H-how do we ask her on one?”

Il clapped his hands. “Come with me, Canus! I will teach you all about love!”

“Oh, boy,” Ignis said. “This won’t backfire at all.” His cheeks flamed at the suggestion of alone time with Kotone. Rindo and Misyr exchanged knowing glances.

*

I sighed, bored. I never knew what to do on my days off. “Kororo, would you like to play?” I asked, spotting an old cat toy hanging off the top of the bookshelf.

“Kuu?”

I took that as an encouraging sign and pulled the toy down. “Here,” I encouraged, waving the stick in front of Kororo. “Chase it.” Kororo tilted its head and chirped. “Maybe not,” I grinned. “What would you prefer to do?”

Trilling, Kororo slapped its tail on my mattress and shuffled around until it curled into a ball. Soon, I heard snoring coming from the little beast. I giggled. “All right. I can take a hint.” I gave Kororo an affectionate pat and stood up.

A hesitant knock on my door pulled my attention away. I opened the door and quietly said, “Ignis? What is it?”

“Wanna go out?” Ignis asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Um, it is nice out,” I agreed. “I guess I don’t mind.”

He exhaled and said, “Good. I’ll wait downstairs for you.”

Slightly confused, I shut my door. “Wait, was he asking me out? Or was he asking me _out_?” Kororo replied with another loud snore. I decided to chase Ignis down the stairs for clarification.

He looked slightly disappointed when I came down. “Let’s go,” he said, walking towards the door.

“Ignis,” I said, trying to stop him. “Wait.” The door chimed as it swung open and I sighed. “He’s gone already.” I began running out the café door to catch up. When I finally found Ignis, he was sitting on a bench in the park.

“Ignis…” I panted. “Too…fast…”

He flushed. “Sorry. I’m nervous.”

“We’ve gone to the park before,” I said.

“Right.” He frowned. “This isn’t how I thought it would go.”

“What do you mean?”

He scuffed the ground with his foot. “I don’t know! I’ve never gone on a date before, okay? Bestia doesn’t do dates.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” He looked up at me, confused. “What do you mean?”

“That’s what I was trying to figure out,” I said, sitting down next to him. “When you asked me, it took me a second to realize you maybe meant a date, but I wasn’t sure. And you hurried out of the café before I could ask.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I did word that vaguely, huh?”

I bumped his shoulder with mine. “A little,” I smiled. “Is that why you looked annoyed when I came downstairs?”

“Yeah. I thought maybe you would dress up or something.”

“Usually when someone asks you out on a date, it’s customary to tell the person where you’re going and what you’re doing so they can dress appropriately,” I teased.

He chuckled awkwardly. “My bad.” I watched him chew on his lip nervously. “Um, Kotone?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to start over?”

“Yeah,” I said softly. “And it is a very pretty day out. I don’t mind spending our date walking around the park.”

“I promise I’ll be better prepared next time,” he said seriously.

I blushed. “Okay.”

We stared at each other. I opened my mouth to ask him something and he did the same. “We look dumb, huh?”

“Maybe,” I admitted.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “Come on.” I followed him and was pleasantly surprised he kept ahold of me as we walked. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay, really.”

“Not about the date,” he clarified. “I mean about Bestia.”

“Oh.” I stopped walking and held my arm across my body. Feeling the jerk of his hand, Ignis turned around and looked at me. “You know it’s not your fault, right?”

“Yeah. But I feel terrible you saw all that. It’s not how I wanted you to remember Bestia.”

I smiled sadly at him. “I saw the real Bestia, though.”

Ignis released my hand, clenching his fist. “I would have spared you that if I could. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Shaking my head, I began walking again. “Just walk with me?” I asked. “I think…what I need most is time. And I’d rather spend that time being with you.” Realizing how bold that statement sounded, I stammered, trying to recover my fumble. “All of you, I mean. You’re all precious to me.”

Ignis smirked. “Keep telling yourself that. We both know you have favorites.”

“You’re right. Canus is the least troublesome of any of you,” I teased.

He narrowed his eyes at me, scowling. “The tin can is your favorite?”

“Yeah,” I said. Emboldened, I flirted a little. “Unless you know a way of changing my mind.”

Ignis looked away, grabbing my hand. “Let’s go,” he mumbled. “I want to buy some ice cream.”

We stopped at a street vendor and bought two small cones. Ignis’s vanilla cone didn’t last long. Seeing his despondent face at how quickly it disappeared, I felt pity. “Want to try mine?” I asked, lifting my strawberry ice cream to his face.

“Sure.” He put his hands around mine and brought the cone to his mouth. Realizing our proximity, I reddened. “Not bad.” Ignis licked his lips. I swallowed hard.

I stepped back, taking my ice cream with me. A small whine escaped Ignis’s mouth; though I wasn’t sure if it was due to the loss of food. “Y-yeah,” I stammered. “I like it.”

Ignis’s eyes burned like embers as he gazed at me. “When does the exciting stuff happen?”

“Huh?”

“This can’t be all people do on dates,” he complained. “Do I get to fight anyone to impress you?”

“Are you bored, Ignis?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I finished my ice cream while I waited for an answer.

“No!” he protested loudly. Then, in a quieter voice, he mumbled, “A little.”

I laughed. “You don’t have to fight anyone to impress me. In fact, I would rather you didn’t.” I thought before adding, “People go on dates to learn more about each other and to enjoy each other’s company. Isn’t that enough?”

Slightly pouting, Ignis agreed. “It’s different at home. But I could learn to like dating. We should try something more active next time.”

“Okay,” I said, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

Suddenly, a cacophonous barking reached my ears and Ignis groaned. “I forgot it was today!”

“What is?” I asked curiously.

Ignis yelped and started running. I turned around and saw a group of various dogs heading our way. Though he could easily outpace anyone on Earth, Ignis stayed at a normal speed to prevent raising suspicion. As he was chased by a pack of puppies, he yelled over the noise, “It’s dog day!”

I laughed. “How the mighty Ignis has fallen,” I teased. “Reduced to fleeing from adoring animals.”

“You wouldn’t laugh if it was you,” he yelled. Switching directions, Ignis headed my way. I yelped when I realized he intended to involve me in this escapade.

“Not fair!”

“Is too,” he grinned. “At least it’s not boring anymore.” The dogs caught up and surrounded Ignis, eagerly jumping up on him and eventually knocking him to the ground. Wagging tails and wriggling bodies converged on the firewolf, graciously bequeathing slobbery kisses.

Ignis tried to fend them off, but eventually gave in. “Here,” he said, handing a small puppy to me. “Take one, would you?”

I happily received my squirming bundle and gave the pup pets and kisses. Ignis smiled at me. I beamed in return. “Does this happen often?”

“Yeah. I usually avoid the park on days when dogs are allowed. We should stay here until they’re claimed.”

“Good idea,” I agreed. “Want a hand up?” I reached down to him.

Ignis grinned mischievously and replied, “And keep you out of the fun?” Before I could ask him what he meant, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. I cradled the puppy in my arms as I fell against Ignis’s chest. Our eyes met and I blushed. A cold nose against my neck startled me, causing me to sit straight up.

Ignis laughed and I joined him. It didn’t take long before all the dogs had gone home with their owners. Ignis dusted himself off and held out a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIVE! 
> 
> Seriously, I'm sorry this has taken a while to update. I got...I dunno? I think all of 2020 finally caught up to me and I had an emotional/mental burnout. That, and Hades took over my life. 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will be coming out. I haven't lost interest in this fic. I'm just tired all the damn time, you know?
> 
> Please comment to let me know you're reading it and how you're liking the story so far.


	9. I’m on the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotone and Ignis have some awkward moments (for your entertainment)

He pulled me up off Misyr, quietly growling, and clutched an arm around my waist. “You okay?”

Exhausted, I nodded, leaning into him. It had been an awfully long day.

“What?” asked Misyr slyly, “No offer of help for me?”

“You don’t need it,” Ignis said brusquely. “And quit being so handsy with Kotone.”

“She doesn’t mind, do you, Kotone?” One of Misyr’s fangs hung over his lip as he winked at me.

“Um,” I said bashfully. “It doesn’t bother me anymore, now that I know you’re just a naturally touchy person.”

“He could be a little less touchy,” Ignis complained, glaring at Misyr.

“Jealous, Ignis?” Misyr said. “Would you like me to touch you instead?”

Ignis bristled. “Keep your hands to yourself, you old pervert.”

Misyr snickered. I frowned at him. “Quit teasing already. Let’s go back to the Café.”

*

Panting, I shot up from my bed. I clutched my shirt and fanned it, trying to dry the sweat off my body. Kororo snored loudly beside me. “It was a nightmare,” I reassured myself. “It wasn’t real.” But the events of the day had happened, and my fears crept into my dreams as a result. What if I was lured through the gate again? Last time I could not resist the pull. I doubted a second time would be easier to escape. Tossing and turning, I eventually gave up and looked at my clock. Ugh. “It’s so late,” I mumbled.

I decided a glass of warm milk would help me relax and quietly slid out of my bed. I smiled fondly at Kororo. “Be right back,” I whispered, tiptoeing out of my room.

To my surprise, a light shone dimly downstairs. My mouth went dry with fear and I cautiously stepped down the stairs. When I saw who was there, I momentarily relaxed. Then my brain caught up with my eyes. I yelped at the sight and turned around quickly, face flaming with embarrassment.

“Kotone?” Ignis said, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Ignis?” I asked slowly, trying to calm my racing heart and forget the image burned in my mind. My back remained facing Ignis. “What are you doing down here?”

“I was hungry.”

“So you decided to come downstairs completely naked to snack on Pizza Rolls?”

“Yeah?” I could tell by the tone of his voice Ignis was confused. “What else should I do when I wanna eat?”

“Um,” I began, trying to think of the best way to explain the problem. “Why are you naked?”

“I don’t like underwear.” A strangled noise escaped my throat. Did he not wear any ever? “Do I hafta put on clothes to sleep?” he grumbled.

“N-no,” I stammered. “Just when you’re out of your room. Please. For me.”

“Fine, I guess,” he said, exasperated. “If it will make you feel better.”

“It will,” I said firmly.

“What’re you doing down here?”

Turning around with my eyes shut, I replied, “I had trouble sleeping. I thought some warm milk would help.”

“Want me to get some for you?”

“Sure. If it’s no trouble.”

He chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” I heard his bare feet pad into the kitchen. He returned shortly and I felt him stand in front of me. The heat of his body wafted over, and I blushed. “Here,” Ignis said, taking my hand and wrapping it around the glass.

“Thanks.”

“You gonna keep your eyes shut the whole time you’re down here?”

“Yes,” I blurted out. “You’re still naked, aren’t you?”

Ignis laughed. “Since when did I have time to go upstairs and put on pants?”

Blushing, I retorted, “You’re fast. You could’ve sped upstairs without me knowing.”

“Eh, too much effort. I’d rather finish my snack.”

“How…sensible of you,” I replied in a strangled voice.

I felt his hand wrap around my elbow. “You should sit down. I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

“Okay.” We walked slowly towards the counter. Ignis took my glass from me and I heard the clink as he set it down. He guided my hands to a stool, and I climbed on.

Based on his body heat, I could tell Ignis was standing beside me. Ignis cleared his throat and said, “You did good today. Not panicking, I mean.”

“I can’t take any credit,” I said wryly. “I was too terrified to do anything.”

“Yeah, well, you kept your head on straight.”

I took a large gulp of my milk, changing the subject; not wanting to remember the horrors I’d seen. The temperature of the milk was just right. I savored the sweetness and sighed. “Was that your wall of flames I saw along the horizon?”

He grinned. “Impressive, huh? I usually don’t go all out like that, but today was an exception.”

“You probably don’t have many chances to, since Bestia is covered in snow and ice.”

“Right,” Ignis agreed. I shivered, thinking about the frigid temperatures of Bestia. “You don’t need to pretend to be okay. If you’re cold, just say so.” I heard the disapproval in his voice and imagined him frowning.

“I’m not-”

“You stay here. I’ll bring you a blanket.”

Giving in, I nodded. “Don’t forget to put on pants,” I reminded. I heard him snort with amusement.

“I won’t,” he promised. The creak of the bottom step informed me he was already on his way up.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the half-eaten bag of frozen Pizza Rolls lying on the counter. I giggled. “I’ve never seen anyone eat Pizza Rolls like chips before.” Smiling, I leaned on one hand and drank from my cup. 

“Here ya go,” Ignis said, draping a blanket over my shoulders. “Better?”

“Thank you,” I said, wrapping it closed. I smiled at him and pointed at the open bag. “Do you usually eat Pizza Rolls like that?”

He shrugged. “Beats turning on the oven when I can just snap my fingers and use a flame.”

“True,” I nodded.

Ignis reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “It looks nice like that,” he mumbled. “You should wear it down more often.”

“I would, but it gets in the way when I’m cooking,” I replied, trying to hide a blush. While he had complied with my request, he had apparently decided to follow it to the letter. His shirtless torso taunted me with its proximity.

Unaware of my inner struggle, Ignis sat beside me, leaning on the counter. “Is that why you always have it up?”

“Pretty much,” I admitted.

“That’s a shame,” he replied. Ignis ran a strand of my hair between his finger and thumb, seemingly mesmerized. He stopped, suddenly aware of his actions. “Sorry,” he said, quickly moving away.

“It’s fine, really.” I placed my hand on his forearm. “I don’t mind.”

He looked down and mumbled, “Okay.”

We sat in silence as I finished my milk. I stood up to rinse it out and put it with the dirty dishes. Ignis stopped me. “I’ll do it. You head back to bed. You gotta be tired after what you went through.”

“If you’re sure,” I said.

“I can do that much for you,” he replied. “Good-night, Kotone.”

“Good-night, Ignis. Thanks again for the milk and the blanket.”

“No problem,” he said quietly.

I made the long walk up to my room, clutching the blanket to me and smelling the occasional whiff of Ignis. “He must have lent me his blanket,” I murmured. “I should return it in the morning.”

Wrapped in the thick fabric, I plopped face-first onto my bed, narrowly missing Kororo’s sleeping body. Kororo grumbled and scooted away. Deciding it was too much effort to crawl under my sheets when I was already comfortable in my borrowed cocoon, I curled onto my side and drifted to sleep.

*

Contentedly, I sighed, snuggling deeper into the blanket. A warmth enveloped my body. The smell of Ignis permeated my surroundings, stronger than before. A soft chuff behind me woke me up and I quickly understood why. At some point in the night, Ignis had crawled into my bed beside me and had wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

One arm snugly pressed under my breasts. I swallowed, trying to forget that he slept naked. As I shifted to create space between us, Ignis mumbled and scooted closer. I squeaked. “What’s wrong, Kotone?” he asked sleepily. “Too warm?”

“Ignis,” I hissed. “Why are you in my bed?”

“You have my blanket. Besides, I wanted to make sure you didn’t wander through the gate again.”

“And sleeping in my bed was the best solution?”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it.”

“I was asleep!” I harshly whispered. I refused to look back at him. That would mean acknowledging his nakedness.

“So was I until you started freaking out.”

“Do you have any idea how this looks? You’re in my bed! If anyone finds out, they’ll think we’re…you know…” I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed.

“Fucking?” he asked in amusement.

“Ignis!” I choked out, humiliated.

He leaned in. His breath was hot against my cheek. His forearms flexed as he drew me against his chest. “Would it be so bad if we were?”

Aware of how easily he could slide his hands up and down my body to arouse me, I squirmed. He chuckled, lightly kissing the curve of my neck. I gasped. Flashes of heat spread through my body. “I have thought about it,” I admitted. “But…”

“I want you, Kotone. It ain’t a secret. What’s holding you back?”

“I’m not sure…” I gasped again as he nibbled along my neck. “Ignis,” I panted, “You’re not playing fair.”

“Give in to me,” he whispered. “Let me love you.”

I finally turned my head to look at him and found myself locking my lips against his. My hand began trailing down his chest.

I woke up, hot and bothered. “A dream,” I panted. “It was a dream.” Kororo chirped inquisitively, nuzzling my arm. Absentmindedly, I patted its head. Oh, why did I have to see Ignis naked?

*

Scowling, I trudged downstairs to begin opening for the day. Misyr already sat at the counter, sipping from his cup. He smirked at me. “Sleep well?”

“I woke up a lot last night,” I replied tersely.

“Yo, Kotone,” Ignis called, coming down the stairs, “you’re not gonna keep my blanket, are you?”

Misyr raised an eyebrow. “It’s not what you think,” I said hastily. “I came downstairs for a glass of milk and Ignis saw I was cold. He brought me a blanket. I didn’t realize it was his until I went back to bed.” The demon king grinned at my discomfort. “I’ll give it back as soon as I can,” I said to Ignis.

He nodded, walking over to the counter. Ignis scrutinized me, sniffing. “You seem…frustrated.”

“I wonder why,” I muttered, thinking about my unwanted sex dream.

“Did I do something?” he asked, leaning closer. I blushed, unconsciously stepping back.

“No. Nothing. Not a thing,” I stammered. “Want food?”

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I always do.”

I smiled at him. “Your usual?”

Misyr watched our exchange, slowly draining the last of his coffee. With a faint clink, he set the cup on the counter. Misyr folded up his newspaper and stood up. “I’m meeting Rindo. Don’t get into too much trouble, hmm?”

“I intend to have a normal day running the café,” I informed him.

“And I’ll keep an eye on her to make sure of it.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Ignis said firmly. “Let us help for once, all right?”

“What Ignis means is, we would all be lost without you. We do not want a repeat of yesterday.”

“Okay,” I said quietly, glancing at Ignis. His amber eyes glowed at me intensely. I could not decipher his expression.

*

A few days passed and we all slowly returned to our routines. Ignis took Kororo swimming in Bestia, Il found a new otome, Canus planted flowers, Rindo worked, and Misyr…did whatever he usually would do. I should have known things wouldn’t stay idyllic for long.

It began early one morning when I came down and heard Kororo making a ruckus in front of the gate. “Odd,” I murmured. “Ignis said they wouldn’t return until tonight.” I hurried to the gate and saw Kororo trying to rouse an unconscious Ignis.

The firewolf lay sprawled on his face in front of the large doors. I rushed over. “Ignis,” I cried, shaking him.

His wolf ears twitched at my voice and he groaned. “Food.” Kororo chirped, nudging Ignis. “Hungry.”

Relieved, I sighed. “Come on, then. Let’s feed you.”

An hour and a large quantity of food later, Ignis appeared in much better health. “You really scared me, you know,” I scolded. “I thought you were hurt.”

Ignis sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Quit giving me that look. Worrying only stresses you out.”

“It’s a good thing the denizens of Bestia don’t know that hunger is your greatest weakness, or the so-called ‘strongest beast’ would have been defeated long ago,” I said haughtily.

“Kyu,” Kororo replied, adding to the reprimand.

“Honestly, I’m a little in awe at how much you can eat.” I eyed the stacks of emptied plates lying on the table before Ignis. “You weren’t just hungry, you were famished.”

Embarrassed, Ignis looked to the side and mumbled, “I’m not even full yet.”

“Seriously? After all that, you want more?” My mouth hung open. “Ignis, you ate the whole kitchen! I have to go shop for more supplies.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Lately I’ve been ambushed whenever I return to Bestia. This last time took a lot more out of me than usual.” I frowned, worried. Ignis poked me in the forehead. “There you go again. Cut it out. I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe. And Kororo seems happy to have been able to stretch and swim.”

“Kyu!” Kororo trilled, slapping its tail gently on the table.

“You should stay and rest for a while, okay?”

“I could go for a nap,” Ignis admitted. “And hey, you gotta acknowledge how much your cooking has improved since you started. I like it. It’s really good now. Probably because you have to make so much for me.” He grinned.

“Huh,” I said quietly.

“What?”

“I think that’s the first time you complimented my cooking.”

“No way,” he protested, “I’ve said nice things before.”

“You’ve never told me you liked it until today.”

Flustered, Ignis stammered, “It’s not like it was bad before. It’s better now, that’s all. Other food joints aren’t as good.” Kororo grumbled at Ignis, butting him with its horn. “You got something to say, furball?” Ignis snapped. Kororo made a rude noise.

“You know Kororo would if it could,” I said, trying to maintain the peace. Honestly, hearing Ignis try to praise my food felt nice. “The biggest compliment you could give is clearing your plate. That’s all I ask.” I smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re too nice, Kotone. I’ve never met anyone like you. Not here, and not in Bestia.”

I tilted my head, trying to understand what he meant. The gate door chimed, announcing a visitor.

“Morning,” greeted Misyr. “I’m earlier than usual, but ready for breakfast!”

“Good morning,” Canus said. “I did not think anyone would be out yet.”

I chuckled. “Welcome. I suppose we’re having an early bird special.”

Il flew down, yawning. Misyr smiled and asked, “May I place my order, then?”

“Yes,” I replied. “Oh, wait, no. Sorry. All we have left is…coffee…”

All heads turned to Ignis, who rubbed his neck sheepishly. Canus crossed his arms. “Ignis is the culprit, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” I replied weakly. “I only had enough for a normal day, and it seems Ignis’s stomach had other plans.”

Il’s mouth opened in horror. “Even the dessert is gone?”

“Sorry, Il.” I tried to console the angel, to no avail.

Guilt blossomed on Ignis’s face and he stood up from the table abruptly. “I’ll go get more groceries.”

“I’ll come with you. I know what we need,” I said. “I’ll get changed and join you in a few minutes.”

“Sure,” Ignis said. “Sorry.”

I glanced at the table and shamelessly asked, “I don’t suppose anyone feels like doing the dishes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, an update!
> 
> We're heading into Ignis's route now, so buckle up buttercups!  
> (If you're confused about the beginning of the chapter, I skipped a bit of main story to get to the end of it. I was trying to be clever and I'm sorry)


	10. I’m After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all! Grocery shopping, sports, fighting, and sex (sort of)! Kotone and Ignis grow more awkward with each other.

“It seems Ignis’s appetite overcame him again,” laughed the grocer.

Ignis scowled. “Do you want my money or not, baldy?”

The older man sputtered. “I still have hair on my head yet. Watch who you’re calling baldy!”

“All the hair has moved to your ears, old man. That’s balding.”

As the grocer and Ignis bickered, I gathered up the produce and placed them in bags, smiling to myself. It was nice to see Ignis treat others with familiarity he usually reserved for the Regulars. I handed Ignis several full bags. “Ready for more?” I asked.

“I guess. Where next?”

We stopped at a couple more places before heading back to the café. Ignis held the bulk of the groceries. “Whew,” he said. “And this is only the first trip?”

“We don’t have to buy everything we’re out of, just what we need for today,” I replied.

“I guess I did eat more than normal, huh?”

“Has that happened before?”

“Yeah. When your gramps ran the Café it occurred once or twice. Nobody really eats in Bestia, so there’s nothing there to fill my stomach. And I’m only hungry after a tough fight.”

“You’re exerting yourself too much,” I mused.

“Eh, maybe. Ever since I started eating, my appetite hasn’t changed except when I’ve gone all out in a scrap. Otherwise, I eat like normal.”

“I wouldn’t call the amount of food you consume normal by any means,” I teased.

“Yeah, yeah. You want these groceries carried to the café or not?” he grumbled. I laughed.

A familiar voice called out to us from behind, “If it isn’t my big bro and the Café Lady! What’re you two doing out?”

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at Ignis, hoping he knew why Dromi was here. Ignis tensed up and his face scrunched into a snarl. He turned around and crossed his arms. The bags of food jostled at the movement. “What d’you mean? No way you didn’t hear what we were up to when you went through the gate.”

“Oh, I didn’t go that way,” Dromi answered. “I went through one of the wormholes. You know, the one the humans use. Me and that weirdo have been hanging out when they come to study Bestia.”

Ignis frowned. “They are not our friends.”

“You worry too much,” Dromi said, stretching. “Anyway, since I can use the GPM portal, I don’t need to go through the café.” He grinned. “We can hang out all the time now!”

“Great,” Ignis replied flatly. “What’s the name of the weirdo?”

“Mikado, I think. Why?”

“No reason,” Ignis said, gritting his teeth. He cracked his knuckles. “I’m gonna have a talk with him later,” he growled.

I put a hand on Ignis’s arm. “Maybe let Rindo handle Mikado. I don’t want you in trouble with the GPM.”

Ignis scowled and adjusted the grocery bags. “Fine. Let’s go.”

As we began walking, Dromi trailed behind Ignis, chattering away cheerfully. “I’m so glad I ran into you! Let me help with that bag,” he said. Dromi pulled groceries away from Ignis. “This sure is a lot of food, huh? Why did you need so much?”

“Dromi,” Ignis rumbled dangerously, “stop poking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

The weretiger wrinkled his nose. “I’m not going to eat any of it, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh,” I exclaimed. “I just remembered I need to make one more stop. You don’t mind, do you, Ignis?”

He sighed heavily. “Where to?”

“It’s for you, anyway,” I murmured. “The butcher is around the corner and I thought we could pick up some meat.” I fumbled the shopping list out of my pocket to see what I had scribbled down.

Ignis peered over and said, “We should buy ice cream for Il, too.”

I smiled. “You’re right. He would like that. Should we buy extra for the others?”

He shrugged. “Probably. It’ll all get eaten, anyway.”

Nodding, I stuffed the list back into my pockets and we started walking. After picking up meat and ice cream, we went in the direction of the Café. Dromi, who had been pleasantly quiet until now, butted in. “Hey, I’ve been wondering…”

“What?” Ignis snapped.

Pointing at me, Dromi asked, “Is she like, your mate?”

Startled, Ignis dropped the groceries. “Huh?” he barked.

“Not the eggs!” I exclaimed, rushing over to check the food.

“Idiot!” Ignis snapped at Dromi, blushing furiously. “Think before you speak, would you?”

“I only asked because you’re always together,” Dromi protested. “And you’re never friendly with the ladies back home.”

“Sh-shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about. She is not my mate. You’re imagining things, okay?” Ignis said gruffly. “We have a business relationship and that’s all.”

“Oh, the eggs are cracked,” I lamented quietly, only halfway paying attention to their conversation.

Dromi nodded in understanding. “I thought as much. You can’t blame me for being curious.” He chuckled. “Even I know that a weak human could never appeal to the strongest of Bestia.”

“Shut up, Dromi,” Ignis muttered.

“No need to be ashamed, bro! You’re the top beast! You deserve a lady worthy of your affection. Heck, you could have several ladies if you wanted. No one would fight you, either, for participating in a pathetic custom like taking a mate.”

Ignis flushed and clunked Dromi on the top of his head. “Enough. You don’t know anything, Dromi.”

The weretiger rubbed his head and continued, “I gotta admit, I’m kinda jealous. The lady beasts sure come onto you strong. They won’t even give me a sniff.”

“Keep your mouth shut, you loudmouthed idiot!” Ignis hissed, pulling Dromi into a headlock.

“Ow! Bro! That’s my head you’re squeezing!” 

I looked up from the bags and realized I had missed some of the conversation. “You have a girlfriend, Ignis?”

“No!” he shouted, tightening his grip on Dromi. Panicking, Ignis added, “I don’t have one. I don’t want one. I’m fine with how things are now.”

“Um, I think you’re suffocating him,” I said. Ignis released Dromi, who gasped for air. “Hey, Ignis?”

“What?” he stammered, still blushing.

“If you ever do change your mind about a girlfriend, she’ll be welcome at the cafe.” I forced myself to smile. The thought of him choosing another woman broke my heart. We had chemistry between us, right? Or was that wishful thinking on my part?

Ignis made a noise like he had been punched in the gut. “Wh-” He glared at Dromi, who was still sitting on the sidewalk trying to breathe. Ignis grabbed the other beast and dragged him away, leaving me with the broken eggs.

*

I struggled back to the Café, two bags of newly purchased eggs on my arm. I handed the groceries to Canus to put away, hearing a scuffle upstairs. “Should I do something about that?” I asked Misyr.

He shook his head. “Ignis is having a man-to-man discussion with Dromi.” With a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, Il nodded.

“Oh. Dromi sure knows how to push Ignis’s buttons, huh?” I said weakly.

“What happened exactly on your way back? We weren’t able to figure out what upset Ignis so much.”

“Dromi was asking a bunch of personal questions and Ignis didn’t like it,” I replied, absentmindedly pulling out the shopping receipts to tally later.

“Questions like?” Misyr leaned against the counter next to me, probing for more information.

“About romance, I think.” I frowned. “Or sex? I wasn’t paying too much attention because Ignis dropped the eggs. That’s why I was late coming back. I had to buy more.”

“Hmm,” Misyr said. “And did you add anything to the conversation?”

“I told him any girlfriend of his was welcome here,” I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking. “Ah.”

I put my hands on my hips, scowling. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Misyr gently squeezed my cheeks with his finger and thumb. “You’re so cute when you’re naïve.”

Irritated, I pushed his hand away. “Quit being condescending. If you’re not going to be helpful, go away.”

Misyr faked injury, holding his hand to his chest as if I had wounded him. “You’ve cut me to the quick, my lady!”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said sarcastically. “You’ll recover.”

Rindo walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it, Kotone. Despite what Dromi says, he doesn’t appear to be all that close with Ignis. Seems to me he was fishing for information.”

I sighed. “You’re probably right.” I chewed on my lower lip, thinking. “None of you really talk about your love lives, so it’s always surprising when I learn something new.”

Misyr laughed awkwardly. “You can’t talk about what isn’t there.”

Rindo flashed Misyr a commiserating smile. “We’re all married to our responsibilities.” He shot a glance at Il and added, “Most of us, anyway.” I giggled.

Canus entered and gave his two cents. “Fairies have no need for romance or procreation. We manifest whenever Medio has a role for us to fill.”

“Interesting,” I replied. “Does that mean you don’t feel attraction?”

The flames on his head turned deep pink. “I said we have no need for such things, not that we do not do those things.”

Il nodded. He sat his ice cream down and said, “It is the same with angels. I have witnessed love between two celestial beings, though it is not in our laws.”

“Our scientists have reported that the demon beasts of Bestia are like humans in their desire for companionship. They measure a partner’s worth by strength, of course, which makes Ignis a number one pick,” Rindo explained.

“I see,” I murmured. “Now I understand why he said what he did.”

“And what was that?” Misyr asked sharply.

“He said he wasn’t interested in anyone. That he didn’t want to be with anyone. He must not want to be treated as a prize to be won.” I frowned.

“Or…” Misyr teased, “he has someone in mind and doesn’t know how to confess his feelings.”

Rindo elbowed Misyr, who winced at the contact. “Ignore him, Kotone. He’s stirring up trouble again.”

The stairs thudded as Ignis ran down. His fists pounded into the counter and he shouted at the other men. “Shut up! Quit discussing me. My love life is not for your entertainment!”

“Are you finished with Dromi, then?” Rindo asked mildly.

“That idiot is busy reading a manga like I didn’t give him a good thrashing!” Ignis grumbled. He turned to me and pleaded, “Forget everything that happened this morning. I’m not interested in dating, all right? All I need are my two fists.”

Misyr and Rindo snickered at the accidental innuendo. I rolled my eyes at their childishness. “Seriously? Aren’t you two supposed to be the mature ones?”

Ignis tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for my response. “Well?”

“If it bothers you that much, of course I’ll forget it,” I reassured him. “Besides, it’s rude to pry into other’s personal lives.” I shot a scolding look at Rindo and Misyr, who were still chuckling at Ignis.

The firewolf sighed, exasperated. “Shouldn’t you be a little bothered?” I looked at him inquisitively. “Never mind,” he muttered, running his hand up his neck. “Just…ignore Dromi, okay?”

“Sure,” I promised.

*

I accompanied Kariya to the GPM a few days later, knowing he would skip his physical otherwise. Mikado gave him an all-clear and we enjoyed our train ride back to Enchanté. We bumped into a couple of Kariya’s classmates.

“Kariya, is she your sister?” one of them asked.

“N-no,” Kariya stammered. “She’s my…uh…” He looked to me for help.

“I guess you could say I’m his boss?”

“Aw, too bad. She seems like she’d be a cool sister.”

“Don’t you have an older sister?” Kariya asked.

“Yeah, but she’s mean.”

“Dude, she’s still your sister,” Kariya scolded.

I glanced at Kariya wistfully. Truthfully, I always wanted a sibling. Even though I was technically Kariya’s boss, part of me thought of him as a little brother. It was fine that he didn’t think the same, though I wondered how he would react if I told him how I felt.

“Are you free today, Kariya?” a second teenager asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re getting a bunch of people together to play this new video game. Wanna come?”

“Can I?”

“We’re inviting you. Obviously.”

Kariya glanced at me, asking me for permission. I shooed him off. “Go on! Just mind your condition, all right? Stop by the Café if you need a break.”

Kariya smiled and said, “Thanks. I’ll go then.”

It warmed my heart to see him opening up to others, especially after the painful childhood he’d endured. I walked back to Enchanté, humming happily. A commotion by the park caught my attention.

“What’s going on?” It wasn’t usually that lively. Curious, I entered the park, following the cheers. A temporary skate park had been erected and a few skaters were entertaining the crowd with tricks. To my surprise, Ignis was one of them. He landed each trick perfectly.

Impressed, I watched him attempt more difficult feats. Each time his shirt rode up I pined. No one had the right to such chiseled abs. The scars on his torso added to his appeal, rather than detracting from it. I had a feeling most of the women in the crowd were there for him. Jealousy didn’t stop me from admiring him. Quite the opposite, in fact. I took a perverse pride in knowing that I was not a stranger to him like these others. I leaned against the chain-link fence and watched Ignis, awed.

After an impressive heelflip, I found myself cheering with the rest of them. Ignis stopped, listening. He turned his head and found my face, smiling at me. I swooned a little. He sauntered over to me and I tried to compose myself. “What are you doing here?” he asked, holding the skateboard in one hand.

“I was passing by and I heard people cheering. How did you end up in all this?”

He shrugged. “Some sports brand is promoting their new skateboards. Anyone can try them out. So I did.”

“I didn’t know you could skate,” I said.

He chuckled. “I don’t, really. This is my first time trying it out.”

My mouth dropped open. “No way! You looked amazing out there!”

“I watched the others for a bit before trying it myself.” He shrugged. “I’m a quick learner. But my first love will always be a good brawl.”

“That’s really impressive,” I said. “Are there any sports you aren’t good at?”

“The old man took me to ping-pong once, with Canus. That didn’t end too well.” He laughed, rubbing his arm. “We destroyed the place.”

I giggled, imagining the chaos that resulted from the trip. Grandpa probably egged them on with a drink in his hand.

“Yeah,” he smiled fondly. “That was a fun time.”

Feeling bashful, I pointed to the skateboard. “Do you think you could show me how?”

“Sure.” He grinned. “I’ll catch you when you fall. And when you get tired, I’ll show you some harder tricks. Don’t take your eyes off me.”

“I won’t,” I replied, beaming.

Surprisingly, Ignis was patient with me as I learned. He caught me each time I lost my balance and never raised his voice at me. “Careful,” he cautioned, catching me by the hips when I fell backwards. His fingers gripped me firmly. It felt right.

“Thank you,” I blushed.

He released me and stepped back, flustered. “Sure. Uh, one more try?”

Determined, I nodded, stepping onto the skateboard. I pitched forward into his arms instead. We watched as the board rolled backwards and laughed. His face was close to mine and his breathing changed. Mesmerized by his molten-colored eyes, I drew closer. He abruptly let go, his neck and ears turning pink. “You should take a break,” he said brusquely. Agreeing, I decided to let Ignis show off for me. Watching him skate was far more enjoyable anyway.

*

“Did you have fun?” he asked, walking me back to Enchante.

“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “Though I’ll probably be a little sore tomorrow.”

Ignis chuckled. “Your enthusiasm made me enjoy myself more. Especially when you cheered for me.”

“How could I not? You were impressive,” I replied.

“Thanks.” He stretched his arms out wide, sighing deeply. “After all that exercise, I feel refreshed. I barely remember what was bothering me earlier.”

“Is something wrong?”

Ignis shook his head. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, okay? Just some strange things happening in Bestia.” He explained that Dromi had told him about the unusual disappearances of Minotaur herds. “They’ve been more aggressive with the others too. It’s strange.” He looked guilty. “Ah, I was trying not to bother you.” He poked me in the forehead gently. “This is for me to take care of. You have other concerns.” Quickly, he changed the subject. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Hungry already?” I teased. “Isn’t it a bit early?”

“I worked up an appetite,” he protested. “And every time I go home I’m ganged up on by frenzied beasts.”

“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged my worries off. “I’m fine. A bunch of nobodies like them aren’t gonna do anything to me. What bothers me is that their targeting seems coordinated somehow. Like I’m being spied on.” He stopped, sniffing the air. “Shit.”

“Ignis?” I asked quietly, afraid.

“We have trouble. Stick with me, Kotone.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a secluded alley. “They’re close. I can’t tell if we’ll avoid them or not.”

Answering his statement, a large shadow loomed over me from behind. Hot breath warmed my neck and it bellowed angrily, striking out at me. Faster than I could blink, Ignis blocked the incoming blow and countered with one of his own. The minotaur was unfazed by the punch, already preparing to lash out again.

“What’s a Bestian minotaur doing here?” I asked.

Ignis transformed, dropping his human guise. Wielding fire in his fists, Ignis repeatedly hit the minotaur. It roared. “Shut up,” Ignis said, irritated. He kicked the minotaur, finally knocking it over. It collapsed, unconscious. Before I could relax, Ignis stomped down on the beast. I heard a wet crunch as bones broke underneath Ignis’s boot.

“Ignis!” I cried. “What are you doing?” I grabbed at his cloak, tugging on him.

Looking down at the minotaur, he smiled predatorily. Suddenly, he snapped his attention back to me. His face changed. “S-sorry! I must’ve gotten carried away. I didn’t mean to go overboard.” Ignis stepped away, examining the minotaur.

“How did it get here?” I asked.

“Probably another wormhole. This is just like that time at the aquarium. What I want to know is, why minotaurs?”

“Hey, Ignis?” I asked quietly.

“I’m a little busy,” he replied, studying the body.

“It’s just that, I remember the last minotaurs being a bit more sentient than this guy. They could talk. This one…he was just pure rage.”

“You’re right,” he mused. “This one is a bit strange.”

“We should probably call Rindo, so we can return the minotaur to Bestia.”

“Make sure you tell him to bring the truck. This one has a lot of heft to him.”

“Sure,” I said. Rindo heard the urgency in my voice and promised to come right away. As I hung up, the minotaur jerked, startling me. I shrieked, jumping back and flailing. “Ow,” I whimpered. The wall behind me was closer than I thought. Its uneven surface scratched me.

“Kotone, are you all right?” Ignis asked, quickly hurrying to my side.

“Sorry. I’m a little jumpy. Ow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My hand hurts.” I looked down at it to see where and why it was throbbing and noticed a shallow cut on the back of my hand. “Oh. That’s nothing.” Ignis’s sharp eyes fixated on the blood welling from the scrape. “Ignis?” I started feeling nervous.

Quickly, he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand up to his mouth. Startled, I felt his warm tongue glide along my cut. “H-hey!” I exclaimed. As if he had heard nothing, Ignis continued to lick the blood, panting in-between the pauses. Heat rose to my cheeks. “What should I do?” I thought, panicked. He gently kissed my wound. It tickled a little.

A strangled noise made its way out of my mouth. “I’m sure this means nothing to him,” I tried to reason. “It’s probably some instinct.” And yet, I couldn’t deny the beginnings of arousal spreading through me. “Ignis!”

My voice finally broke through to him and he looked up from my hand in a daze. “Kotone? You’re looking at me strangely.”

Wordlessly I pressed the back of my hand to his chest, hoping he would recognize what he’d done. His eyes glanced downward and realization began to dawn on him. Ignis shoved my hand back towards me. His ears and tail flared out and his cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Excuses poured from his mouth as he tried to rationalize his behavior. “D-don’t read anything into that!” he exclaimed. “It’s how we clean injuries in Bestia. T-to prevent infection. Nothing more, nothing less. I would do that for anyone, understand?”

“All right,” I said slowly, uncomfortably meeting his eyes. I still felt the heat from his mouth on my hand. Glancing at the cut, I noticed Ignis looking away. Awkwardly, we stood in silence. Desperately, I began to hope someone, anyone would show up to save us from this punishing atmosphere. Ignis changed his appearance, human once more.

As I pleaded with the universe, the sound of squealing brakes and running feet distracted us. Rindo arrived, barely panting with exertion. “Where is it?” he asked. I pointed. His eyes widened. “What a monstrosity! No wonder you told me to bring the truck.” He turned to Ignis. “Good job subduing it before it created chaos.” Ignis nodded, strangely silent. “Are either of you hurt?”

Suddenly, neither Ignis nor I could meet each other’s gaze. I cradled my hand to my chest instinctively, trying to cover the scrape. “Did something happen?” Rindo asked, narrowing his eyes.

“N-no,” I stammered. “Everything’s fine.” Rindo raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

“Very well. I’ll let them know they can start loading the body into the truck.” Rindo crossed his arms and added, “How did it end up here, of all places? Wormholes are random in their locations. To have another minotaur incident in the same town is…statistically unlikely.”

“It’s a coincidence,” Ignis replied. “I hope.”

“We won’t know unless it happens again,” Rindo said cryptically. “You two head back to the Café while I scour the area for clues.”

“Like, together?” I squeaked.

“Unless one of you has another place to be, then yes.”

“You’re not joining us?” Ignis asked.

“Y-you should come along,” I invited hastily. “We can all eat dinner together.” Neither one of us wanted to be alone with the other. The thick tension from earlier forcefully made its way back. Ignis and I avoided each other’s gazes.

Rindo shook his head. “I already told you I needed to stay behind. You’re acting odd today, Ignis. Everything all right?”

Ignis blushed and snapped, “I can be friendly if I want. Shut up!”

I tugged on his sleeve. “W-we should go. Rindo has work.”

“F-fine,” Ignis mumbled.

*

Maintaining a healthy distance, Ignis and I hurried down main street. “Hey,” Ignis said, breaking the silence between us.

“Yes? How may I help you, sir?” I replied, engaging customer service autopilot.

Confused, Ignis stopped and sputtered, “Why’re you being so formal?”

I blinked. Right. “Sorry. You startled me.” I instinctively covered the scrape again.

Ignis noticed and, in a gentler tone, asked, “It still hurt?”

“What?”

He pointed a shaky finger at my hand, blushing. “How does it feel?” Avoiding my eyes, he mumbled, “Probably should put something on it when we get back.”

Touched by his concern, I stepped closer to him. Ignis yelped, eyes widening. “H-hey! A minute ago, you couldn’t wait to get away. Now you’re all in my space. What gives?”

“I just wanted to say thank you,” I whispered. “For caring about my well-being.”

Ignis stared at his feet, muttering, “I wasn’t worried. But if something happened to you, no one else would feed me. And I can’t have that.” I scoffed at his obvious front. “Don’t roll your eyes at me!” he exclaimed.

I giggled. “You’re weird, Ignis.”

“W-what?” He gaped at me, embarrassed. “You’re just as bad!” he accused. I laughed and the tension between us dissipated.

*

His hot tongue pressed against my sex, firmly stroking me towards a climax. I groaned and fisted my hands in his hair. He began to increase his pace, occasionally swirling his tongue inside me. “Oh God,” I panted. He let out a low chuckle, pleased at my reaction. He lapped at me, his tongue frantically working to push me over the edge. I whimpered, feeling my orgasm beginning to release.

“Kotone,” he rumbled, “let me hear you howl.” With one final lick, he sent me into spasms of pleasure.

I gasped and writhed, loudly calling his name. “Ignis!”

His fiery eyes glowed in the night.

I sat up in my bed, gasping. I could feel a want between my legs. “Dream,” I murmured. “Not real.” Despite that, I knew I would not sleep until I relieved myself of the pent-up tension in my body. Ashamed and aroused, I replayed the events of my dream, substituting my fingers for his tongue. It was over quickly.

I refreshed myself in the bathroom and returned to my bed. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. “He must never know.”

*

In the morning I warmed up the grill and prepared the espresso machine. Misyr sat in his corner, reading a book while I ground his coffee beans. I presented his cup to him with a slight flair. “What do you think?”

He slowly inhaled the scent of the coffee, nodding his approval. “Much better than before,” he said. “And am I catching a whiff of something else?”

I frowned, thinking. “No. There shouldn’t be anything other than the beans I used before.”

“Must be imagining things,” Misyr replied with an odd quirk of his lips.

Ignis came in, sniffing the air. “Smells good in here.” He walked past me and stopped. Cocking his head, he asked, “Are you wearing a new perfume today?”

“No,” I said. Ignis leaned in closer to me, inhaling deeply. I blushed, moving away.

“You sure you aren’t wearing anything?”

“Positive,” I replied.

He gave a puzzled grunt. “Whatever it is, I like it. It’s sweet…” Ignis again leaned into my personal space, breathing my scent in.

I held my arm out, pushing my hand against his chest. “You’re too close,” I murmured. We locked eyes, thinking about yesterday’s intimate moment.

“Sorry,” he said, his cheeks coloring. “I, uh, remembered I left something upstairs. Be right back.” Ignis fled to his room. I turned around, hiding my face in my hands.

Suddenly it occurred to me that animals could detect a change in a person’s pheromones. I made a strangled noise, realizing what Ignis mistook for perfume.

Misyr laughed, setting his book on the table. I glared at him. “What’s funny?” I snapped.

“The author made a witty pun,” he said smoothly. Misyr peered at me under his long lashes. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Well enough,” I said tersely.

“Good dreams?” he asked slyly.

Reddening, I tossed my towel at his face. “Mind your own business!” I marched to the kitchen to wash dishes and to avoid any more mortifying encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CGs for Ignis's route are so steamy! When I saw him lick her hand I was like ?!!!! You can't tell me that she wouldn't have had dreams as a result of that moment. It's going to start getting really dark in the story soon. I'll post content warnings in the chapter summary when they happen. 
> 
> Also, you may have noticed I edited the previous 9 chapters. It was mostly grammatical and punctuation fixes with one or two continuity changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not rushing through the whole main story, just the parts up to Bestia. I will likely reference later events as they are pertinent to this fic, but they're not as important.


End file.
